


Fifty Shades of Thor

by microwave



Series: Thor and Darcy [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fandral is a Sweetheart, Lady Sif is an Angel, Romantic Comedy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: Thor was the guy Darcy dated and left behind in high school. She never had the thought that they would meet again in her life. But this time he is the Mr. Odinson, the owner of the company she works for.(This isn't a BDSM related story, and Thor isn't a creepy rich guy XD.)(A romantic comedy.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：第一部分是Darcy的第一人称视角。
> 
> *The first part is Darcy's first person POV.

　　事情是这样的，我和老板睡过了。

　　你们一定注意到了，这是一个过去式。可是我在公司上班快半年了，今天才第一次见到老板。

　　从头说起的话，认识索尔·奥丁森的时候，我还是个高中生呢。

 

* * *

 

　　虽才刚刚升入这个高中，但我知道我早已名声在外，当然，并不是什么好名声。

　　我自认为长得不算特别漂亮，只是发育得比较早罢了。可你们不要小瞧了中学生的无聊与恶意，不知道从什么时候开始，有流言传开说我是个只要给钱就什么都可以的女生。

　　每天经过走廊的时候，我都会听到有人指指点点，说我嘴唇那么厚、胸那么大，一定是“很会”。

　　“TMD什么叫‘很会’？！”我有时候会脾气不好地骂回去。

　　甚至还有一些臭小子敢真的来放学路上堵我，扯开我校服衬衫的领子，把钞票塞到我的内衣里面，说要跟我来一次。

　　当然，最后这些人都被我告到老师家长那里去了，他们也被留堂处分了。

　　即使是这样，流言依然没有自动终结。

　　后来我算是明白了，即使我拿着扩音器到那些人耳边大喊“我才不是你们说的那样”，他们也还是会选择性耳聋。

　　有我这样的“年级荡妇”作为无聊生活的谈资，谁又舍得去看一眼真相？

　　后来我也学会选择性耳聋了，只要他们不要过来动手伤害我，我就假装什么都没听见。

　　那一年，正是暑假。

　　假期刚刚开始的时候，青少年们玩乐的欲望是最强的。

　　特别是高中生里，有些人有渠道搞到一点酒精，其他学生们一嗅到这个消息，音乐和零食就会紧接着安排上，邀请四处一发，派对自然而然就搞起来了。

　　那天的派对我本来不是很想去的，因为我有点害怕受到莫名其妙的口头霸凌。

　　但是邻居大我两岁、这个夏天刚刚高中毕业的希芙姐姐一直跟我保证说这次派对绝对会是最好玩的一次，场地里还有泳池呢。

　　听到这，我就有种豁出去的冲动。

　　这么久以来，他们都因为我的身材而说我不是，而让我对自己的身体感到自卑。

　　这一次我就要让他们知道，我的身体很美好，我绝不会向他们妥协。

　　我趁着夏季折扣期去商店里买了一套比基尼，穿在了里面，然后套上一条无袖印花连衣裙，就去了派对。

　　进到派对现场的时候我还是慌张了一下。来的人真的比我想象的还要多，不仅我们年级的人几乎都来了，还有一堆希芙他们年级的毕业生。

　　毕业生啊，玩起来就更疯了。

　　刚进门的时候我还有点胆怯，我手抓着裙角，蹭到了希芙姐姐的身边。

　　“太好了，你还是来了！”她很开心地抓住我的胳膊把我拉过去，“来来来，给你介绍下我的几个好朋友。”

　　我随着她指的方向望去，看到了不远处站着的人高马大的几位男生。

　　我知道希芙姐姐性格大大咧咧，总和男生们称兄道弟的，但是我现在好怕他们也听过关于我的传言，对我有偏见。

　　“Guys！这是我的邻居小妹妹黛西，漂亮吧？”她揪着我的手臂直晃，“这是范达尔、霍根和沃斯塔格。咦，索尔人呢？”

　　“索尔说送他弟弟去上小提琴课了，等会才过来。”叫范达尔的金发帅哥解释道。他真的好帅，有一种慵懒的艺术家气质。整个派对的女生都在往他的方向偷偷瞄来呢。

　　“不是，洛基都这么大了怎么还要人接送啊？”沃斯塔格正在往嘴里塞一块三明治，含糊不清地说道。

　　名叫霍根的亚裔男生听到这句话，给了他一个肘击，让他不要瞎逼逼。

　　“我去拿酒了！！就说话这会装啤酒的箱子都空了。”

　　希芙说着，以矫健的身姿挤进了正在乱舞的人群，过了一会之后，又两手分别拎着一个瓶子钻了出来。

　　她把其中一个凉凉的玻璃瓶塞到了我手上：“要保密哦。”

　　我胡乱地点点头。我也还没有尝过酒的味道，也正好奇着呢。

　　我仰起头，冒着气泡的液体谨慎地流入我的口中。味道苦苦的，不是特别好喝，但冰凉的口感很是解暑，我就“咕咚咕咚”地猛喝了几口。

　　冰的酒液下肚，很快就在胃里转化为了灼烧感。

　　我站在泳池旁，这时有人恶意掬了一捧水泼到了我身上。我的鞋子、大腿以及裙子下摆一下就湿透了。

　　我体内热血在燃烧，加上背景有超大声的音乐鼓点的刺激着我的神经，我当即就蹬掉了鞋子，手攥住下摆往上一拉，把裙子脱了下来，扔到了一边的椅子上。

　　在旁边人的惊愕与看戏的口哨声之中，我跳进了水池。

　　啊，水好凉，而且我没想到水池这么深。

　　我一时没有站稳，紧接着感到小腿一僵，一种疼痛感袭来。

　　完了，我腿抽筋了。

　　我拍打水花叫着救命，人们都围过来看热闹，可没人来帮忙。

　　当我觉得快沉入池低的时候，我摸到了一只伸向我的胳膊，我连忙紧紧地抓住了它。

　　一个很有劲的力量把我从水中提了出来，我借着这个力，爬到了岸上。

　　“你没事吧？”胳膊的主人蹲下来问我。

　　“没事，就是脚还抽筋着。”这时我打了一个喷嚏，“也有点冷。”

　　我头昏昏的，看着对方一头金毛，心想着应该是刚刚的那位范达尔哥哥？但是好像又不太像，我也说不清哪里不对。

　　他没说什么别的，在众目睽睽之下把我横抱起来，走进了屋子里。

　　屋内很黑，他也没顾上开灯，就找了一条毛巾给我擦身体。

　　我保证刚开始的时候一切还是正常的。他帮我按摩小腿让我放松肌肉，我们的身体越靠越近，我感觉到了他那属于热血沸腾的青年男子的体温，与我被酒精催化的热度逐渐融合。

　　突然间我们就抱着滚到了一起。我们在黑暗中急切地用嘴唇寻找对方，粗暴地爱抚搂抱对方，到最后这些都无法平息那升腾而起的情欲了。

　　先是我骑上了他，之后他把我按在了地上，然后我们又上了沙发。

　　我们就这样不知廉耻地在陌生人的家里与不认识的人疯狂做了一整夜，做到派对都散了场，做到两个人双双昏睡过去。

　　先醒过来的是我，此时依然是深夜。

　　清醒过后，我意识到我刚刚是亲自坐实了“荡妇”的名头。

　　对方还在沉睡，我不敢惊动他，就心烦意乱地把比基尼穿回身上，又溜下楼找到了被我丢在一旁的衣服鞋子。

　　我出了门，幸运地拦到了的士，很快就回到了家里。

　　我躺在自己的床上，身体还在酸痛，尤其是双腿之间，现在必然已经红肿不堪了。

　　我回想着刚刚发生的事情，不敢相信我居然把第一次给了一个不知道是谁、甚至没看清脸的人。我只有隐约的印象，觉得对方的身材很好，这可能也是一开始我鬼迷心窍的原因。

　　我在那里越想越心虚，胡乱地猜着那可能是谁。那样金发健壮的帅哥，今天晚上我确实只见到了一个，那就是范达尔。

　　那个人十有八九就是他了。

　　但这只是个猜测，一切都得等到之后见到对方再核实了。

 

* * *

 

　　我和希芙姐姐旁敲侧击了很久，终于询问到了她什么时候打算和朋友们出去玩，并且扭扭捏捏地问她可不可以带我一起去。

　　她当然不介意带我。

　　那天他们约到镇上的球馆打保龄球，我就屁颠屁颠地跟着希芙一起去了。路上我很紧张，不知道看到范达尔要跟他说什么，又有点害怕他干脆不承认。

　　到了保龄球馆，才发现其他人都已经到了。

　　霍根、沃斯塔格、还有一位金发男——不是我认识的范达尔。

　　啊啊啊他该不会不来了吧。

　　新来的那位金发男倒是主动来跟我打招呼了，他人高马大，长得很帅气，但我当下完全无意欣赏美男。

　　“嗨，我是索尔。”

　　“我叫黛西。”

　　我敷衍地跟他瞎扯了几句，就找到个空档，转身过去问霍根：“啊，范达尔哥哥在哪？他今天不来吗？”

　　“噢，他已经出国了呢。范达尔申请到了欧洲的大学，他在那里有亲戚，就提前去那里过暑假了。”

　　我当场眼眶就红了。说到底我还只是个十六岁的小姑娘，还不会掩盖情绪。

　　还好霍根是个钢铁直男，根本没发现我要哭鼻子的小表情。

　　我闷闷不乐地坐在一旁，也没什么心思过去一起玩了。

　　叫索尔的金发男生应该是人太好，见不得我落单，就又过来和我聊天。

　　他说他是大学生，读大三了，夏天回来过暑假之类的。

　　他的弟弟洛基是希芙他们的同班同学，但是洛基不喜欢热闹，反而一直是他与这些人玩得更好。

　　聊到最后，我们还是交换了联系方式。

 

* * *

 

　　我一回到家就收到了索尔的短信，说是要约我改天出去。

　　看完索尔的邀约，我有些不知道要怎么回复，于是就先退出了。

　　我转而打开了新的短信界面，输入了从希芙那里问到的范达尔的欧洲号码，犹豫了半天。

　　该说点什么呢？

　　[嗨！还记得我吗？我是希芙的朋友。没什么啦，我就想问下那天是不是]

　　打到这里，我又觉得没意思，按了删除键全部删掉了，重新打开了索尔发来的短信界面。

　　[好呀！]

　　我飞快打字回过去。

 

　　和索尔的约会也完全出乎我意料。

　　一开始我们说去看个电影。散场后我们在他的车里接了一个吻，然后就擦枪走火，在他的车里搞了起来。

　　完事之后，他把我带回家，又做了好几次。

　　之后一切就失控了。那个夏天我们抓紧了任何见面的机会，在一切可以做.爱的地方都搞了一次。

　　老天，我发誓，我现在知道什么叫做“很会”了，我很喜欢他的各种花样。无论那天晚上是谁，索尔现在成功把我搞到完全忘掉他了。

　　我的羞耻心可能也被他操没了。他长得美貌如天使，性子却像魔鬼一般恶劣，不断地诱惑着我做出禁忌之事。他用那深情的蓝眼睛看我一眼，就能让我做一切他想要的事。

　　等到天气转凉，夏日要结束了，我面临着返校，我才意识到：我确实已经变成流言里面说的样子了。

 

* * *

 

　　索尔回到了他上大学的城市，而我也因为家长工作变动而转学到了另一个很远的城市。

　　刚开始的时候索尔还会给我发短信。

　　到了新环境之后，没有人再霸凌我了，我一心想要与过去的不堪日子断个一干二净。

　　与索尔一起的那个没羞没臊的夏天似乎证明了我骨子里确实是他们说的那种人，这让我十分害怕，于是我决定把他一并抛在脑后。

　　更别提我并不觉得他有多喜欢我这个人，他显然只是喜欢我的身体罢了，不然也不会每次约会最后都变成滚床单。

　　自尊心让我憋着不回他的短信。直到有一次我手机丢了，我干脆换了新号码，这就从此断了与他的联系。

　　

* * *

 

　　之后的日子风平浪静，我按部就班地读高中，申请到了一个位于大城市的大学。

　　大学期间我也只顾着学习，心中到底是有点害怕谈恋爱。

　　于是四年也就很快过去，我作为一个优秀毕业生毕业，拿到了一个不错的公司的实习机会。

　　试用期的最后一个月，我神经也变得紧张起来了。

　　大学时我就听说有种无良公司，会在试用期的最后一段时间给实习生压力，把他们逼走。我作为一个刚入社会的小菜鸟，只能暗暗希望我们老板不是那种人。

　　老板是什么样的人，我还真的摸不准，毕竟我也还没有见过他的面。

　　那天下了一场罕见的大雨，城市交通几乎都陷入了瘫痪。我踩着快迟到的线冲进公司大楼，一气呵成地在电梯关门之前挤了进去。

　　其实电梯里面只有我，和另一个男人。

　　我还在喘着粗气，手忙脚乱地从包里掏纸巾擦雨水。

　　旁边的那个男人倒是看起来从容淡定，大雨天气没有夺走他半分的优雅。他身上有种与生俱来的华贵气质，穿着剪裁合身的西装，一点雨水都没溅上。

　　当然了，他看起来就像是开车来上班的那种人。

　　他盯着电梯操控板，问了我一句去几楼。

　　“10楼，谢谢。”

　　“我也去10楼。”

　　他抬手按了一下按钮，我闻到了他身上的古龙水味。这个味道很是成熟稳重，嗅起来就是满满的四个字“成功人士”。

　　电梯很快就升上了10层，他侧身让了我一下，让我先出去。

　　我往公司的方向走，听到他的脚步声稳稳地跟在后面，我开始有些疑惑了。

　　嗯？他也去我们公司？是去谈生意的吗。

　　我一进门，就感觉到了一种紧张的气氛，所有人立即变得正襟危坐，也没有人过来质问我为什么迟到了三分钟。

　　“奥丁森先生早。”

　　他们一个个露出了我没见过的狗腿表情，和我身后的人打起了招呼。

　　啊不会吧？刚刚和我一起坐电梯的男人，就是我没见过面的老板！

　　这时候我才想起转过头去看一眼。

　　而他，看到我茫然的脸，先是惊讶地顿了一下，然后露出了一个我猜不透的表情。

　　“黛西？真的是你吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

　　“不！我不是！”我下意识地否认道。

　　他自然没那么好糊弄。他一脸不可置信，迈开腿走向我。我抬手一掌拍住衬衣胸口的名字牌，后退了几步。

　　在电梯里我没认出他来，因为他虽五官变化不大，但是头发剪短了，还蓄起了胡子，体格似乎也比从前更加壮实了。

　　办公室里一片寂静。我进来的时候什么声音都有，打电话的、敲键盘的、闲聊的、甚至吃早餐的，这一刻却像被按了静音键一样。

　　我无暇去注意同事们，但恐怕现在大家正像观赏动物表演一样地盯看着我……和索尔·奥丁森呢。

　　他又靠近了一些，我又往后连退了几米。我们俩就像动物纪录片里的狩猎者和猎物一样，一直保持着谨慎的距离，不敢轻举妄动，而他这个捕食者正虎视眈眈地盯着我。

　　我膝盖发抖了，不止是因为他吓人的眼神。曾经我对他做过的事一下子从记忆尘封的角落放肆地生长了出来，令我心底发虚。他这样的天神恐怕没有受过那样的对待吧？我猜也许他现在就想扑过来咬断我脖子。

　　说不定还有更糟糕的事。

　　没关系，我的求生欲很强，我随时准备好打开窗户跳出去，然后像动作电影里那样子从大楼的外壁爬到另一个屋子逃掉。

　　上天助我！此时突然门吱呀响了一下，划破了寂静，有一个人风风火火地跑了进来。

　　来者是另一个部门的经理，他扫了一眼办公室，视线落在了索尔身上，然后直奔我们这里而来。心急如焚的他完全没有注意到这古怪的气氛。

　　“奥丁森先生，您对我给您的邮件里说明的问题有什么意见吗？”

　　索尔不得不把目光从我脸上移开，转身把注意力放在了这个突然闯入的员工身上。他们低声交谈了几句，索尔便跟随着他的脚步匆匆离开了办公室。

　　噢，我得救了——暂时。

　　老板前脚刚走，各种声音又涌进了这个空间。人们回到了自己的位置上，继续做刚才手上的事。

　　我尽量保持低调，摸着墙走到了我那离厨房很近的座位上。

　　我把包丢到了桌子下方，像个泄了气的球一样瘫在了椅子上。淋湿的衣服贴在肌肤上，让我感到有些凉意。

　　为什么啊？为什么？当年的我到底在想什么？

　　如果可以的话，我真想沿着时间的管道爬回过去抽醒我自己。

　　在那之后很久，突然在生命中的某一刻里，我忆起了和索尔·奥丁森一起度过的那个夏日。

　　对于闲言碎语的恐惧渐渐被时光的海浪冲刷殆尽了，留下的是一切我随时回想起来都会微笑的记忆。而这些美好事物的中心都是同一个人，那就是索尔·奥丁森。

　　我想起来了。我是喜欢过他，喜欢得要命。但是我却那么胆小。

　　电脑屏幕上的文件图标因为被我盯了太久，在我视界中变得模糊不清了。我眼睛大概是因疲劳而酸痛，一滴很有分量的泪水逃脱出了眼眶，滑落脸颊，啪嗒落在办公桌上。

　　屏幕刚好在此时暗了下来，我在显示器屏幕里看到了一张失魂落魄的脸。

　　我应该去和索尔道一个歉吗？当面或者发短信都好。

　　但他什么也没有表示，我自己跑去和他重提旧事，会不会过于自作多情了一点？

　　黛西。邻桌的同事戳了戳我的手臂，跟我说道。黛西，奥丁森先生叫你去一下办公室。

　　什么？我恍惚地应了一句。

　　奥丁森先生叫你去一趟办公室，马上。

 

* * *

 

　　没想到的是，在我有所行动之前，索尔倒是先主动找上了我。

　　我完全搞不清索尔️·奥丁森在想些什么。

　　那天他把我叫去办公室，那幅严肃的样子让我以为他要把我辞退了还是怎么着，没想到……

　　他给我加了薪。

　　当然不会是无缘无故的，加薪是因为索尔提出让我做他的私人助理。

　　这还是令我很惊讶的，我本以为他应该尽量避免见我才对，没想到他直接让我到他身边工作。

　　而且他对当年被我抛弃这件事没有任何一点情感表露。他与我谈话的时候态度友好但是疏离，在上司与下属的距离之间又参杂了一丝旧识般的友善，丝毫没有那天早上见到我时那头杀人野兽的影子。

　　啊，果然是我自作多情了。也许他没有我想象的在意那件事，又或者，也许他根本就忘了我们之间发生的事了，只记得我是他某个夏日约会过的女孩。

　　他一定是很快就释怀了吧，毕竟他是很有资本向前看的人。

　　想到这里，我的愧疚感才算稍稍消退了些。

　　不过，私人助理要做些什么？我毫无概念，十分怀疑自己能不能胜任。

　　胆小谨慎的我考虑了一下，本来想拒绝了，但当索尔说出“工资翻倍”的时候，我可能暂时失去了那么一小会意识，等我回过神来的的时候，我就已经到HR那里把材料都搞好了。

　　好吧，这可是你坚持的，如果我干得不好也不许骂我。我暗暗想道。

　　助理吗？如果是要打印复印东西的话，我还是蛮擅长的。

　　围着他团团转了一个月以后，我终于逐渐搞清楚了，私人助理的工作和打印机并没有什么关系。

　　是这样，只要是索尔·奥丁森没时间做、不想做、懒得做又必须做的事，就是我的事。

　　把衣服拿去干洗店、把车开去清洗保养、发邮件、订外卖、甚至帮他遛狗（是的他居然有养狗），简单说来，就是保姆。

　　为了方便使唤我，索尔甚至把他家钥匙交给我了。

　　本来我还有些犹豫，想着这会不会有些不合适。但是他无意间把他家那只名叫Thori的比格犬的照片给我看了一眼，然后我就把钥匙一把夺过，放进口袋了。

　　可恶！为什么他总能知道如何让我答应他的要求？

 

* * *

 

　　对于我这个助理，他也是一副“付过钱了就要使劲地用”的态度。

　　比如今天，我不得不在天亮前就起床，乘地铁跑到城市另一头的Hugo Boss门店去替索尔取定制的西装，然后再马不停蹄地打车赶到他家，就是为了能让他在出发前往会议之前穿上新衣服。

　　他说得好像没有拿到这一套衣服的话今天就要裸奔了一样，其实我们都知道并不是这样的。

　　但是他付钱给我了，还把小天使Thori给我撸，我只能他说什么就是什么了。

　　我这么做是为了可爱的狗狗，我这是为了可爱的狗狗。

　　我默念着这句话，吃力地抱着西装，把手伸进包里搅了半天才摸到了钥匙，打开了索尔家的门。

　　我本以为他还在睡觉，尽量轻手轻脚不要弄出声音。所以当我蹑手蹑脚地走进客厅，看到索尔的时候还是惊吓到了。

　　“早啊。”

　　他翘着脚坐在沙发里，手中端着咖啡杯，正面带微笑地看着我。

　　重点是，他没穿上衣。

　　哦，原来他是真的没衣服穿吗？

　　他见我愣在那里，就站起身走到我面前。随着他靠近，我几乎能感觉到周围空气变暖了起来。

　　我的脑袋里好像有个膨胀的气球，有些轻飘飘的。我的脸颊受了外头的冷风吹，有些微微疼痛，现在一定红得不得了。

　　老天爷，有点出息吧黛西，他还有什么地方你没有看过的，至于这样吗？

　　“你这样用力抱着，会压出褶皱来吧？”他倾身，从我怀里接过了那套了防尘罩的西装。他突然靠得这么近，好像毫无自觉他那神一般的躯体会给人带来的影响。

　　“噢，是的，对不起。需要我熨烫一下吗？”

　　“交给我就好。”索尔让我到沙发上坐一坐，自己弄点咖啡什么的。他把西装放到一边，从杂物间里取出了熨衣板，给熨斗插上了电。

　　他背对着我熨衣服，阳光照在他麦色的肌肤上，我看着他的背肌随着他手上的动作而起起伏伏，往下那漂亮的腰线令人想在上面玩滑雪。

　　其实这是一个极端生活化的场景。因为生活化而显得亲密。当你到一个人家中，他还在气定神闲地做家务，那么说明你们关系已经足够近了。

　　我心里像是有整丛的鲜花在盛开，在某一刻里，我一定露出了傻笑。

　　还是不要再看下去了！我扭开脸，试图转移注意力，视线在客厅里乱扫。

　　我注意到沙发边的小桌上有一个相框，我就随手拿了起来。

　　原来这是一张合照。照片上是索尔以及他的那几位好朋友，希芙、洛基、沃斯塔格、霍根，以及……范达尔。

　　照片的角落写着日期，也不过是去年圣诞节。照片里每个人看上去都比我记忆中成熟了不少。范达尔还是那样，笑起来无忧无虑的，很是吸引女孩的目光。

　　再次看到范达尔的脸，我心里有些不是滋味。

　　这么多年来，我一直很在意那天派对上发生的事。

　　也许是那个荒唐的夜晚开了一个坏头，才让后来的我彻底失去了廉耻。如果我是先认识的索尔就好了，也许之后一切都会不一样。我们可能会像普通的情侣一样恋爱、一起做许多好玩的事，而不是整日耽溺于肉欲之中，直到毁了这一段关系。

　　我多希望能有勇气去找范达尔啊，我好想知道那天晚上到底是不是他。是或不是都不会怎么样，我只是固执地想要一个答案。

　　“我准备好了。”索尔不知什么时候站在了我面前，他已经换上了我带过来的衣服。

　　这套西装把他身材的一切优点都展示了出来，修饰出了他那宽阔结实的肩膀、细腰、长腿。我不太清楚他今天要去的是什么样的会议，但他这样要别人怎么集中注意力啊？

　　索尔看了一眼我手中的相框，原本阳光明媚的脸上突然飘起了乌云。这着实吓了我一跳，我以为是我乱动他东西让他不高兴了。

　　“对不起，我不应该随便动你的东西。”

　　我赶紧把相框放回去，结果没放稳，啪一下扣在了玻璃桌面上，发出很大的声响。我更紧张了，连忙伸出双手去把它扶起来。

　　索尔一声不吭地看着我像个笨蛋一样在那里鼓捣相框。

　　“好了好了！”我终于把相框放稳了，急急忙忙地站了起来，“要出门了吗？”

　　他依然面色有些阴沉，“走吧。”

　　我不敢说话，默默地跟在他身后，一起坐电梯下到了停车场。

　　不知道为什么他要把车停得那么远。空旷的空间里安静得吓人，索尔身上散发出的低气压更让我觉得受不了。

　　我不喜欢停车场，特别是索尔也在的时候。这会让我无法克制地想起一些往事。

　　好像那个夏天我们真的太疯狂了点。

　　我本来在和索尔吐槽学校教导员有多讨厌，结果那个晚上他带着我闯入了教导员的车库。我们本打算拿油漆在那里涂鸦，但那刺激的一刻让我们肾上腺激素大爆发，我们就又滚到了一起。最后是我被他按在教导员的车盖上做了一次。

　　从那之后我再也不敢说教导员坏话了。

　　索尔今天也坚持自己开车，我就默默坐在副驾驶胡思乱想。

　　我想起了那张照片上标注的日期。如果是去年圣诞节拍的照片，那么是不是说明范达尔已经从欧洲回来了？

　　其实我可以去问希芙的。但是现在索尔就坐在我旁边，车里面气氛又这么压抑，如果跟他聊一下他的老朋友应该是个缓和氛围的好办法。

　　“呃……我有个问题。”我小心翼翼地开口。

　　“怎么？”

　　“就是……你的朋友……范达尔，对，他还好吗？”

　　“他挺好的。”索尔快速地应了一句。

　　完了，我怎么觉得他更生气了。到底是怎么样啦？

　　不行，我要试着把这个场面维持下去。说点什么？黛西，快想想，一般这种情况人们都会说点什么？

　　“那……那什么，我好久没见到他了呢……也许……哪天可以约出来聚一聚？还有其他人也一起。”

　　车正好行至一个路口，交通信号灯由绿变红，索尔猛地踩了一脚刹车。幸好我系了安全带，不然恐怕就飞出去了。

　　他的双手紧握着方向盘，用力得手背上的静脉有些凸起。我看到红灯的数字跳了三下，但这期间的沉默有如一世纪那么漫长。

　　“你想见他？你想见范达尔？”他的视线紧锁在前方道路上，开口问道。


	3. Chapter 3

　　我没想到事情会这样发展，索尔也没有。

　　那天在车里我不知道说错了什么话，让索尔生了半天闷气。

　　持续一整天的会议结束以后，他在会场外和我见面。

　　“他在欧洲工作，只有圣诞节回来。”索尔从大门走出来，一见到我就这么对我说。

　　我一时之间没反应过来他在说什么，就歪着头看他，寻求一个解释。

　　“……如果你真的很想他，下个月我要去一趟欧洲，你可以和我一起。”他接着说道。

　　我脑中闪过了早上在车里的对话，才意识到索尔说的“他”是指范达尔。

　　我有些奇怪，都隔了好几个小时了，他怎么还在纠结这个？真的是我太不会聊天了吧。

　　不过，为了见范达尔特地跑去欧洲吗？这也太夸张了，我明明连短信都不敢发。

　　但是我的老板都这么说了，把这当成一次公费旅游的话想想也不亏。

　　于是我就谢过了他。

　　这就是为什么我在这里了——一个地中海边上的城市，从我下榻的酒店的房间窗户望出去就是海滩，视线稍微放远就可以看到天和海两种深浅不一的蓝色相互交融的地方。

　　当然，我们不是真的来旅游的，我还是得跟着索尔拜访各种公司和部门、帮他处理邮件以及把他的工作安排传达给位于总部的负责人。

　　地中海地区的好处就在于，人们十分遵守固定的上班时间。

　　尤其在夏日里，工作的时间变得很短，没有什么比享受慵懒的午后时光更重要了，所以我们的步调也只能跟着慢下来。

　　我们走到了海滩上。午后阳光正烈，三两成群的人影点缀在洁白的沙滩上，像是夏夜的漫天繁星。

　　我与索尔各买了一杯叫不出名字但看起来很漂亮的带酒精果饮，找了一片没人的地方，就直接坐在了沙子上。

　　冰凉的饮料入口，口感酸酸甜甜的。一波波海浪争先恐后地拥挤上岸又退去，浪声之间还夹杂着由远处飘来的吉普赛人拍手伴奏的歌声。

　　阳光洒在裸露的皮肤上，几乎有些灼痛。酒精溶入我的血液之中，让我犯起了困。

　　恍惚之间我看到原本坐在我身边的索尔站了起来，正在解裤腰带。

　　“你！你这是要干嘛？！”我一下子清醒了。

　　“好热，想游泳。”

　　“可是我不记得你有带泳裤啊？？”

　　“这是一片裸体海滩，你没注意到吗？”

　　好吧，现在我是注意到了，但是……

　　“……你也没有带浴巾啊！”

　　“这点小事，小助理会帮我解决的对吗？”说到这里，索尔脱去了上衣，扔到了沙滩上。

　　不远处有女性的惊叫传来，接着是几声口哨声。

　　索尔朝着那个方向露出了一个倾倒众生的微笑，还眨了下眼。

　　我心里瞬间就像爆炸了颗柠檬炸弹一样，酸得不行了。我气呼呼地转过头去，看到了几个深色头发的南欧辣妹。

　　可恶，真是个招蜂引蝶的男人！

　　还好，在我气成开水壶之前，索尔迈开腿跑向了大海。

　　没过多久，有人拍了一下我的肩膀。

　　我转过头去，看到了个只穿着条丁字裤的漂亮姑娘坦荡荡地站在我面前。她的身材堪比超模，那腿简直比我整个人都长。

　　“那个男人是你男朋友吗？”她用带着南欧口音的英语问我。

　　“不。”我简短地回答道，有些不太情愿的说：“他是我老板。”

　　“那太好了！”她不知道从哪里拿出了一张便利贴，塞到了我手里，“这是我的电话号码，麻烦你交给他可以吗？我请你喝饮料。”

　　我才不会为一杯饮料卖掉我老板呢！我不服气地想。但是她很霸道也很直接，把一杯Screwdriver放在我身边，就一甩秀发走开了。

　　唉，真是好讨厌啊。嘴上问着“可不可以”“能不能”，但是却早已自己做了决定，根本没有给我选择的余地啊。

　　我无奈地几口喝光那杯饮料，就抱着索尔脱下来的衣服，跋涉了半天到了海滩边缘，和那边小摊的阿拉伯商人买了条浴巾。

　　待我回到海边的时候，索尔也玩得痛快了，正要上岸。

　　可恶，他这是又想用“滴着水的性感身躯”吸引一波眼光吗？

　　我把手上的浴巾想象成一支矛，恶狠狠地丢了过去。

　　“发生什么了吗？”索尔问着，把扔到他脸上的浴巾扯下来，开始擦拭身体。

　　“没有。”我没好气地应道。

　　嫉妒真的会使人丑陋，我现在脸上的样子一定很不配地中海的阳光。

　　他穿好衣服，问我想不想回酒店了。

　　“其实上确实有件事。”

　　我考虑了再三，还是觉得私藏起来有些良心不安。毕竟我又不是索尔的任何人，我不可以剥夺他与人交往的自由啊。

　　于是我掏出了那张被我捏得皱皱的小纸条递给了他，“有个维密天使一样的妹子要我把这个转交给你。”

　　索尔接过了纸条看了一眼，“莎拉。”

　　“嗯，莎拉。”我应付地应了一声。

　　“谢谢你了。”他把纸条塞进了裤兜里，说道。

　　谢我干嘛！？你真的要给她打电话吗？？我警觉地想。

　　我真是有够矛盾的，难道不是我自己把纸条给他的吗？

　　过了一会，我注意到索尔在和人传短信，还看着屏幕露出了微笑。

　　嗯？？这就已经聊上了吗？还聊得很开心的样子？

　　我急得团团转，骂自己为什么要这么老实，这不是给自己找不痛快吗？万一他们真的看对眼了怎么办？？

　　毕竟这是度假的季节，也是男男女女寻找艳遇的好时机。想到他们可能今晚就约上，我简直要哭出来了。

　　今晚我要搬个凳子守在他门口！什么南欧超模就别想进去了！

　　算了，刚才那个叫莎拉的美人站在我面前的时候，她的气场把我震慑得都不敢拒绝，我凭什么觉得自己有勇气把她揽在门口？

　　还有别的办法！我的房间就在索尔隔壁，也许我可以大声地外放单口喜剧破坏他们的兴致。

　　唉，我只是想象一下而已，其实以上任何一种我都没有胆量做。

　　“你没事吧？”索尔关切地问道。

　　大概是我内心戏演得太足了，流露出了一些到表面上。但是刚刚我想的那些东西可不能告诉他啊。

　　“有点不舒服。”我有点心虚，小声说道，“可能是太阳晒太久了，过一会就好了。”

　　“我要去健身房了，你快回房间休息吧。”

　　“不要，我要跟你去健身房。”我决心粘住他了。我不敢想象如果我离开了一小会，索尔就变成了别人的男人。

　　“你怎么突然想运动了？”他疑惑道。

　　“不……我就去坐坐，万一你需要我呢？”

　　不过是一起去健身房而已，索尔也没什么好拒绝的吧。

　　正如我所预料，他点了点头，算是答应了。

　　这个时间段，位于酒店三层的健身房居然一个人也没有，诺大的空间几乎可以听得到我们说话的回音。

　　索尔去启动了跑步机，把钱包和手机交给了我。

　　在他慢跑了有十五分钟之后，他突然叫了我名字，让我过去。

　　“奥丁森先生有什么指示吗？”我走到跑步机旁问道。

　　“还好你在这。你能帮我发送一个文件吗？用手机的Google drive就可以了。”

　　他把解锁密码告诉了我，让我自己操作。我的手因为气候而有些干燥，手机一不小心就从我手中滑了出去，掉在了地上。

　　“啊！对不起！”

　　我手忙脚乱地把手机拾起来，检查了一下，还好屏幕没有摔碎，不然就糟糕了。

　　这一次，我坐在了平板卧推架的凳子上，把手机拿稳当了，才重新解锁了屏幕。

　　我发现手机相册在刚才的混乱之中不小心被戳开了。我知道随便看人相册是非常不礼貌的，但在我按home键退出之前，有个相册的缩略图引起了我的注意。

　　好眼熟啊，那是我的照片吧？

　　道理我都懂，不能侵犯人家隐私。但是如果他存了我的照片还不为我所知的话，那就另当别论了。快要爆炸的好奇心驱使我点开了那个相册，一瞬间铺开的几百张图让我傻了眼。

　　这个相册里的每一张图，都是以前我发给他的。那时候还是诺基亚手机的时代，拍摄照片质量当然不能和现在的智能手机比，在高清的iPhone手机屏幕上看起来更显得模糊不清了。

　　这里面有我蠢得要死的高糊自拍，有比较性感挑逗的照片，也有我传给他的杂七杂八的东西：在路边看到的奇怪车牌号、邻居家的猫咪、甚至还有我吃完饭随手在盘子里用番茄酱画了一个爱心的图。

　　这么多年过去，手机早已更新换代好几批了，这些图片连我都没有存留下来，为什么索尔要专门从旧手机备份过来？

　　我看到每一张照片，都能马上想起当时的场景。我陷于回忆之中，又有些震惊，完全没有注意到索尔那边跑步的步伐声什么时候停止了。

　　“黛西……”他叫了我的名字，我才发现他站在了我面前。

　　“啊！”被手机主人抓到在翻他相册，我惊慌失措得要命，“对不起！我真的不是……”

　　在我说出接下来的一串无意义的话之前，我的嘴就被堵住了。

　　他突然靠近，俯下身来吻上了我的唇。我愣了一下，就很快就回吻了过去。这种感觉又陌生又熟悉，我好像已经期盼了很久很久，久到快成为病痛，直到我们双唇碰撞的这一刻才缓解。

　　夏日的空气在我们的周围变得更加湿润炽热。他的唇上仿佛还残留着我们刚才喝的果汁的味道，但他的气息比酒精更令人意乱神迷。我顾不上他身上还有一层薄汗，就搂住了他的脖子，紧紧地与他贴在了一起。

　　被遗忘在一旁的手机像是想刷存在感似的忽然响了一声，我们反射性地分开了，然后他顿了一下，又想凑上来继续，我却把头偏开，他的吻蹭在了我嘴角。

　　我们在干什么？这一切是真实的吗？我有点不知所措。

　　他的蓝眼睛黯淡如地中海的阴天，好像在想什么令他痛苦的事一样。他把我放开，站直了身子。

　　“对不起。”他说。

　　我不知道他为什么要道歉。

　　手机又响了一声。他拿起那不安分的手机，查看了一下。

　　那应该是短信吧，我看着他飞快地打字回复了过去。

　　对方很快又回了过来。于是索尔又专注地输入了一大串发过去。

　　我被暂时冷落在一旁，真的很不开心。

　　什么啊，上一刻还在跟我接吻，现在就和超模小姐姐聊起来了吗？难道他需要这样证明自己的魅力吗？

　　真的太过分了。

　　泪眼涌满了眼眶，随时都有支持不住地掉落下来了。我不想让他看到这个场面，于是抬起腿跨到长凳的另一头，站了起来。

　　“不好意思。”

　　我丢下一句话，推门跑了。


	4. Chapter 4

　　有人敲了我的房门，咚咚咚，三下为一串，不紧不慢的，我几乎以为听错了。隔了一个恰当的间隙，那人才又敲了第二遍，咚咚咚。

　　黛西，是我。来人这么说道，仿佛我知道他会来一样。

　　我在床铺上打了个滚，站了起来，跑过去给他开了门。

　　索尔站在门外，一只手臂支撑在门框上。他换了件深蓝色衬衣，身上有海洋味道的运动沐浴露的香味，显然是抽空洗了个澡。

　　——就是一副“等等有约”的样子。

　　“你还好吗？你看起来像被太阳晒枯了一样。”他问着，放下了手，来摸我额头。

　　我往后倾了下身，后退了一小步，躲开了他的触碰。“很好，等夜幕降临我就活过来了，不用操心我。”

　　意思是你该和谁约会就赶紧去。

　　我自顾自地转身回到床边，像一截木桩一样地倒在了床上。

　　索尔跟着走了进来，把门关上了。

　　“不，你说的‘我没事’就是‘我快死了’的意思。我感觉你不太高兴。”

　　“你为什么要这么说？”我把脸埋在床垫里，嘟嘟囔囔道。其实我问的是为什么他要用这种语气说我，就好像我是他闹小脾气来博取关注的小妻子一样。

　　没想到他一本正经地回答着：“你以前就这样啊，明明自己可能都哭得喘不过气了，还要说着‘我没事’来安慰别人。”

　　是这样吗？我没想到他真的还记得以前的事。我偷偷侧了一下头，抬眼看他。

　　我看到他打开了房间里的小冰箱，从里面取出了什么，然后又从餐具盒里拿了根勺子。

　　“吃冰淇淋吗？”他问着我，自己先掀开了纸盖，用勺子挖着吃了起来。

　　哦不，不要给我来这套。以前我只要一不开心一闹脾气，他就会拿冰淇淋塞到我嘴里，说是没人吃了冰淇淋还会难过的。

　　明眼人都知道他在胡说八道，可是这招对我真的有效。

　　他见我还是闷闷地不说话，就舔净了勺子，挖了一球冰淇淋，然后像哄骗小孩子吃饭那样地把勺子举到了我嘴边。

　　可恶……到嘴边的冰淇淋……怎么才能不吃啊！？

　　本能与节操交战了好半天，最终我还是发出了一声哀怨的叹息，凑过去一口含住了勺子。

　　索尔好像连我口腔容量有多大、一口能吃掉多少冰淇淋也了如指掌似的，我都不好意思想他是怎么知道的了。

　　我被凉得眉头直皱，索尔却看着我笑出了声来。我含着一大口冰淇淋，也跟着笑了起来。

　　看着他天使一样无害的笑脸，我突然产生了一些糟糕的想法。

　　以前有索尔的引导，我在性方面也是花样繁多。我发现了有种方法能看到他失控的表情，就是在吃完冰淇淋后趁着嘴里还冰凉，突如其来地扯下他的裤子给他口一次。这个小花招十分奏效，总能让他很快地带着羞耻缴械。

　　这些忽然间涌进回忆的画面让我眩晕发热，想必我现在看起来一定很蠢，因为索尔他不再笑了，勾起的嘴角却还是僵硬地保持着一个弧度。

　　他这是怎么了？？

　　“索尔？”

　　几个月来我第一次直呼他的名字，在这之前，他一直都是“奥丁森先生”。此时此刻，我们面对面坐在床铺上，他抱着冰淇淋盒子，我拿着勺子。这个场景过于熟悉，又带着一丝难以言喻的亲密感，让我们有点迷失。

　　我呼唤了他的名字，像是念出了什么咒语。索尔似乎颤抖了一下，这样的波动好像是他自身体深处发出来的一样，那野兽首领才应当有的眼神又一次在他双目中出现。

　　两道渴望的目光在空气中相接，几乎擦出火花。在某一个时刻，我们同时丢掉了手里的东西，把自己扔向了对方。

　　完蛋了，又开始了。

　　索尔的身体像沙包一样重重地撞在我身上，我们一齐滚到了床上，由笨拙的动作引起的疼痛让我们笑了起来。

　　那个夏天的激情和疯狂一瞬间又回到了我们身体之中，我们双双变回了那个年轻的自己。我们像是被分开的一个整体，企图用亲吻和抚摸的魔力让我们再度合二为一。

　　薄薄的夏天衣服也成了令人懊恼的阻隔，我们三下五除二地将它们褪去，索尔刚刚熨烫平整的深蓝色衬衣在我们身下皱成了海面。

　　但我们都不如那时一样冲动了。这些年耐心也随着年纪增长，我们花了比以往任何一次都要长的时间在这些无谓的触摸上，仿佛在这样简单的肌肤之亲体温交换之中就能得到满足。

　　不，当然不会满足于此。索尔决定拿过主导权，让这层亲密更近一步。当他已经抵在我门前的时候，一阵慌乱突然席卷了我。

　　“等……等一下。”我双手撑着他的胸口，把他整个人往外推，“我，我没有避孕。”

　　任何人在这种箭在弦上的当口被叫了停，肯定都会火大。索尔有些懊恼，但是还是吻了一下我的额头，起身穿衣服。

　　“你等我，我出去买。”

　　不知道为什么这让我很紧张，好像是怕他一走出这个房间魔咒就会失灵一样，我拉住了他的衣角，反复地叫着他的名字，“索尔，索尔，索尔。”

　　他低下头看我，眼中尽是柔情。

　　“你真的会回来吗？”我问。

　　“我会的。”他又吻了一下我。

　　房间门在他身后关上，还没来得及等我开始空虚惆怅，我就听到了房门外的对话声。

　　咦，是遇到人了吗？

　　听对方声音也是一名男子，我听不太清说话的内容，但他们的语气轻松且热切，像是老熟人一样。

　　我按耐不住好奇心，也套上衣服下了床，将房门打开一条缝隙，从中观察起外面的情况。

　　索尔正背对着我，但是他高大的身躯也挡住了对话人，我看不见那是谁。

　　“你发短信不回打电话也不接，害我只能直接跑过来了。”对方说道，“而且你不是跟我说你住在8011吗？为什么你从8013走出来了？”

　　“噢……我刚刚在助理的房间里和她谈事情来着。”索尔回答道，然后好像意识到身上皱皱的衬衫似乎会暴露一些事情，就欲盖弥彰地胡乱抓了抓头发。

　　他下意识地回头看了一下8013，就看到了我夹在门缝之间的脑袋，神情变得有些古怪。他这么一侧身，也让我看见了来人。

　　对方穿着花衬衫、卡其短裤，好像怕别人不知道他是来度假的一样。但这样沙滩中年大叔的打扮，在他身上就是刚下T台的男模，他自身的骚包气质和这身衣服居然意外地契合。

　　“……范达尔？！”我没想到会真的见到他，惊讶地叫出声，甚至没注意控制音量，喊完才发现会不会太像一个花痴的变态了？

　　“黛西！”范达尔也露出一个微笑，向我走来，“好久不见啊！”

　　“哇，我没想到你还记得我的名字。”这真的很让我惊讶，毕竟我们确实只见过一次面。

　　“我从不会忘记任何一个告诉了我名字的人，更别说是你这样的漂亮女孩子了。”范达尔眨了下眼，说道。

　　我听得心花怒放，想着不愧是范达尔，人帅嘴又甜，真会讨女孩子欢心啊。

　　“黛西现在为我工作，咳，那什么，我们只是……在讨论事情，真的。”索尔突然说道。

　　我有点不可置信地看向索尔。并没有人跟他追究这件事，为什么他要这样反复澄清？为什么一遇到人就这样急于和我撇清关系？

　　这个大混蛋。他刚刚的温柔只是我的错觉吗？还是这是他狩猎者的本能罢了？果然他几年前没有爱上我，现在又凭什么会呢？

　　我越想越难过，感觉自己是那么便宜，简直是唾手可得。要不是还记着范达尔还在这，我现在一定崩溃大哭了。

　　“正好大家都在这了，要下去酒吧喝一杯吗？”范达尔提议道。

　　“好。”我嘴角抽搐着，不敢多说话。

　　“好。”索尔也答道。

 

* * *

 

　　外头天已经黑了。

　　夏日的地中海，天黑之后就是派对就会开启。这个酒店在泳池周围搞了一个露天的酒吧，现在已经有不少人在那喝酒聊天了。

　　我们三人占了一张小桌子，索尔为我们拿来了酒。

　　我很庆幸天色已暗，这样我的小情绪大概会看得不太明显。

　　我有些闷闷不乐的，索尔也不怎么说话，整张桌子的聊天全靠着范达尔一个人维持。

　　没想到范达尔真的很擅长此道。他一个人主导着对话，却一刻也没有尴尬冷场过。很快我就被他的话头带跑了，也就渐渐地放下了情绪，投入到了聊天之中。

　　索尔依然沉默着，过了许久才勉勉强强吐出一句：“不好意思，我去下洗手间。”然后站起身离开了座位。

　　我只能继续和范达尔聊天。在和他友好的交谈规程中，我心里的那块影子似乎也在渐渐散去了。

　　不是他，那天晚上不是范达尔。我感觉到了。

　　范达尔是个很有趣的朋友，很有魅力的男人。这样面对面与他交谈了几个小时之后，我依然没有在他身上感觉到那个人那股几乎能人将人灼伤的激情。

　　所以不是范达尔。

　　这积郁多年的心病居然只在刹那间就烟消云散了。我不再在乎那天是谁了，现在我有更值得烦恼的事情：我爱一个人爱了这么多年，但是始终无法让他也爱我。

　　又过了一会，我和范达尔都发现了不对劲。索尔已经离开了有将近一个小时了，还是没有回来。

　　“我上去他房间看看吧，马上就下来。”范达尔再次打电话找他未果，决定亲自去查看一下。

　　我独自一个人坐在桌边，双手捧着酒杯盯着人群。面前光线昏暗，但却人影憧憧，音乐也越放越热烈，这个场景简直有些似曾相识。

　　手中的酒杯很快就空了，我决定去吧台再要一杯酒。

　　泳池旁有一群正在跟随音乐起舞的人，想要去吧台就想穿过人群。我不想从他们中间穿过，所以就选了靠近泳池边缘的地方走。

　　行至半途，DJ突然放了一首最近大热的单曲。人群中爆发出尖叫，一瞬间被点燃。边上有个舞步夸张的家伙此刻更是被加满了燃料，忘情地张开双臂抛到空中，身体跟着蹦了起来。

　　我没来得及躲开，被他的胳膊扫到了，踉踉跄跄地退了一步，又没站稳，踩到了泳池边上的一滩水。

　　TMD到底为什么海滨酒店要有游泳池？

　　——这是我落入水中前的一刻脑子中闪过的想法。

　　泳技在此刻的惊慌之中根本一点也施展不出来。我绝望地想抓点什么东西，可手触及之处都是水，我张口想叫喊，却灌入了更多的水。

　　完了，为什么一个人会犯两次一样的错误？

　　此刻我听到另一个落水的声音，似乎是有什么人跳了进来，然后我被一双有力的胳膊搂住了腰。

　　得救了。我被拖上了岸，我把水咳出来，大口地吸着空气，但脑子里依然缺氧，让我看不清面前的东西。

　　我被抱回到了自己的屋子里。他急急忙忙地给我拿了浴巾，要我把湿衣服脱下来。

　　视野里的一切慢慢变得清晰，但房间内很黑暗，微弱的室外灯光从窗外透进来，描出了他的轮廓。

　　“是你。”我微弱无力地说道。

　　“是我，索尔，没事了，没事了。”他抱着我，安慰着我。

　　“是你！！”我心里和嘴上都呐喊了。

　　“是啊，是我。你怎么了？”他搂着我的肩，用手拍着我的背。

　　“那天晚上是你对不对？”我神志逐渐清醒。

　　“哪天？”他疑惑道。

　　“那天我也掉水里了。”

　　“啊，你说我们第一次见面的那天？”

　　“我们不是在保龄球管认识的对吗？”

　　“当然不是，在那之前我们已经……”

　　我突然就生气地胡乱打他，“混蛋！原来日了我就跑的家伙就是你！”

　　“不啊，明明是你跑掉了？？之后我花了好几天才打听到你的名字。”

　　我真的心态失衡了，大声地哭了起来。

　　“我错怪了范达尔这么多年。”我抽泣着说。

　　“什么，你一直以为那是他吗？”

　　“是啊，所以我才一直想找他问清楚。”

　　索尔看起来十分震惊，“就这样吗？你只是想找他问这件事？”

　　“不然呢？”

　　“我……我一直以为你喜欢的是他。”他像是用尽了全身力气。

　　“你说什么？”我惊讶地坐直了身体。

　　“在保龄球馆那一天，你不想理我，而是一直问范达尔在哪。我真的愧疚得要命，以为你喜欢的是我朋友，而我却占了你的便宜。”

　　“不，不，我只是很迷茫罢了。”

　　“后来我怎么也找不到你了，我特意请假回去，他们却说你已经转学搬家了。你一定不知道我有多绝望吧？我以为我还是没能让你爱上我，你始终想着我最好的朋友。”

　　我的心脏简直要跳到报废了，“我以为你并不喜欢我，我受不了跟你那么亲密却不能拥有你的感觉，才下决心断了联系的。”

　　“笨蛋。”他摸着我的后脖颈，“你是个笨蛋，我也是。”

　　“所以，你的意思是……”

　　“是的，我从来没有忘记过你。”

　　“那莎拉呢？”我酸酸地问。

　　“谁？”他迷茫地问。

　　“莎拉，超模莎拉。”

　　“忘了。”他表情特别真挚无辜。

　　“你刚刚还在跟人传短信，现在就忘了吗？”我真的是够了，才得到点疼爱就开始使性子。

　　“你在说什么？今天我只跟范达尔发过短信。”他把我搂在怀里，手脚又不安分了起来。

　　我按住他的手，问道：“范达尔怎么办？你把人家叫过来了又把人丢那里。”

　　“他很好，刚才已经勾搭上一个女人了，搞不好是那个莎拉也不一定。倒是你，你左一句莎拉怎么办右一句范达尔怎么办，为什么不问问我怎么办？”

　　他拉着我的手感受了一下他勃发的热情，我瞬间脸红到了脚背上。

　　“可是我们还是没有……”我犹犹豫豫地说道。

　　“换上衣服，我们一起去买，省得你老觉得我要跑掉。”他说。

　　我想象了一下那个场面，觉得好像太羞耻了。

　　“有什么好羞耻的，让人知道你马上要和我做爱是很不好意思的事吗？”索尔说道。

　　嗯？我不小心讲出声来了吗？

　　顺着索尔的思路，我思考了一下。嗯，那和他一起去买避孕工具确实还蛮有面子的。

　　“好，那就走吧？”


	5. 番外1.1 Netflix & Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An arranged date and an unexpected journey.

　　索尔·奥丁森先生真的太忙了。

　　作为一个正在兴起的影视特效工作室的老板，有许多事都需要索尔亲历亲为。

　　于是情人之间本该有的亲密时间只剩下了睡前的短信骚话，以及在公司没人的角落偷偷摸摸又简单快速的拥吻。

　　小助理不知道她的总裁是怎么想的，但她整天看得到却吃不到，这很不利于职员的身心健康。

　　可是Darcy也没有胆量去和老板抱怨。

　　这样下去可不行。她决定采取一些措施。

　　这位老实的女孩不知道从何搞起，于是她在谷歌搜索框键入了“如何勾引老板”。

　　“Darcy，你把文件发下去了没？”

　　索尔就像世界上任何一个老板一样，突然从身后出现，吓得正在网上看奇怪东西的小助手“啪”一下把电脑盖上了。

　　“发……发下去了！”她心虚得结巴起来。

　　“那等下跟Netflix的代表的会议都通知到了吧？”满脑子被工作占据的索尔也没有多想什么。

　　“通知到位了！”Darcy拍拍胸口，竖起了大拇指。

　　“很好。”

　　索尔正要回办公室，Darcy突然叫住了他。

　　“那个……奥丁森先生！”她搓着手，可怜兮兮地看着索尔，“既然我们都和Netflix合作了，那能给我们员工一人搞一个Netflix订阅福利吗？”

　　“再说吧。”索尔摆摆手，敷衍地答道，也不知道有没有真的放在心上。

　　Darcy看着他走掉，才再次打开电脑，那个绿色的【Wikihow-如何勾引老板】页面展现在眼前。她暗骂了一句自己鬼迷心窍，就关掉了页面。

　　虽然如此，她还是瞄到了一些小招数。

　　————————————————

　　会议正在进行中，索尔放在桌面上的手机突然震动了一下。

　　此时副总裁正在讲话，索尔犹豫一下还是把手机拿过来，藏在桌面下打开了短信。一张露骨地展示女人身体曼妙曲线的照片出现在屏幕上。

　　他迅速观察了一下周围，发现没人注意到，就又低头瞄了一眼照片。

　　她的角度选取得很好，刚好可以让他认出背景是公司的卫生间。

　　她在干吗？看样子是她刚刚拍的？索尔想到小情人在公司卫生间拍这张照片的样子，就非常生气，甚至还有一点点……兴奋？

　　散会之后，奥丁森先生把小助理堵在了厨房。

　　“不要在公司的厕所干这种事情。”他严厉地警告道。

　　他匆匆地倒了一杯咖啡，就去见客户了，没注意到身后的Darcy嘴角勾起了一丝狡黠的微笑。

　　过了一会，索尔正在带领客户参观公司，他的手机在口袋里响了一声，他掏出手机一看，是一条图片短信。

　　【[图片]麻烦你看一下这个。】

　　语气非常严肃认真。

　　索尔心理斗争了一会，担心是真的是什么重要的事情，于是找了一个借口，躲到角落去打开了短信。

　　结果没想到的是，又是一张性感照片。

　　【？？？？？？？】

　　真是气死人了。他像抽筋一样地按了一排问号回复过去。

　　【嘿，这是我昨晚在自己家拍的】

　　Darcy振振有词地回复过来。

　　索尔没有回，把手机塞回了口袋。他懊恼地发现西装裤似乎变得有点紧，只好尴尬地跑到卫生间紧急处理了一下，然后才回到了客户那边。

　　————————————————

　　下班之前，Darcy被叫到了办公室。

　　她有点慌张，想着自己该不会做得太过分，要被奥丁森先生批评了吧？

　　“这周五晚上有安排了吗？”奥丁森先生用一种标准大佬坐姿坐在办公椅上，问面前的小助理。他盯着她，目光凌厉得让她在秋季里就感受到了十一月的阵阵寒风。

　　“周五嘛……和好姐妹约了逛街。”她斟酌了一下，决定如实回答。

　　“推掉。”他说，这显然不是建议而是命令。

　　“什么？是要加班吗？”她心里哀嚎着，想说他果然是生气了吧。

　　“我带你去吃晚餐。”他说。

　　“诶？”这她倒是没预料到，于是继续问道：“为什么？”

　　“因为我想。”他言简意赅。

　　为什么他说话那么令人浮想联翩？Darcy默默揣测他是不是那个意思，但是看到他正经得不得了的样子，就打消了这种想法。

　　“晚饭之后去我家。”他继续一本正经地说。

　　“去你家干什么？”女孩想也没想就脱口而出，然后立即就后悔了。

　　废话，还能干什么？非要他说得那么直白吗？

　　“看电影。我有Netflix账号。”他说道。

　　Darcy这次明白了他的意思，她也没笨到对这么明确的暗示熟视无睹。难道要他直接说“来我家，我要和你疯狂做x爱”才行吗？当然，奥丁森先生是不会说出这种话的。

　　“噢，好的，我现在就和朋友说一声。”

　　看来Wikihow上的建议还真的有用诶。Darcy心满意足地离开总裁办公室，奔奔跳跳地跑向电梯。

　　————————————————

　　自从那次欧洲之旅结束后，他们就再也没什么机会无忧无虑地滚床单了。

　　在旅途期间屈指可数的那几次结果也不尽人意，毕竟俩人都单身太久了。女孩紧张干涩的身体一时间接受不来索尔那骇人的凶器，于是几乎每次都是因她哭着喊疼而草草结束。

　　这一次！小助理下定了决心！一定要做好万全的准备！给两人留下一个难忘的回忆！

　　Darcy当天就戒了吃肉，希望连续几天的素食能让她的皮肤状态更好。

　　这样还不够，她想了想，参考了许多网上的文章，然后订购了一些能助兴的小东西。

　　终于熬到了周五。

　　下班之前，Darcy溜进了公司卫生间，换上了那套一次性的可以撕破的蕾丝连体内衣。

　　她看着包里那颗令人脸红心跳的小玩意，犹豫了一下，还是把它拿了出来，在卫生间的隔间里费了许多力气，才把它放置进了应该放的地方。

　　弄完这一切以后，她额头上出了一层薄汗。她不得不到洗手池边接了点凉水拍拍脸，等脸颊上的潮红稍微退去，她才走出了卫生间。

　　“你不舒服吗？怎么在里面待了这么久？”在等待她的索尔问道。

　　“啊，没……没什么！”Darcy急忙否认道。

　　索尔只当是女孩子脸皮薄，不好意思说罢了。他没想到的是，一个小时之后，她做出了令他都心脏几乎停跳的大胆举动。

　　餐厅侍者为两人点完菜，收起了菜单，刚刚优雅地转身离去，Darcy就从包里掏出了一个小东西，握在了手里。

　　“手。”Darcy脸红红地说道。

　　“嗯？”索尔表示不解。

　　“手给我。”

　　索尔疑惑地把手伸过餐桌去，结果看到女孩往他手心里塞了一个黑色的塑料小方片。他拿回眼前仔细一看，惊讶道：“这是……遥控器？”

　　女孩双手交叉放在膝盖上，用力地点了点头。

　　“是我想的那种遥控器吗？”他放低了音量。

　　Darcy已经羞得不知道怎么说话了，只会胡乱点头表示确认。

　　“那个……遥控的东西，咳咳……现在……”他觉得喉咙好像被什么堵住了，一股热气升上脑袋里。

　　“对对，在我里面。”Darcy打断道。

　　“噢，Darcy……”索尔拉长了尾音，语气中满满的感激。

　　“试一下嘛？”Darcy有些过于认真，在遥控器上指着，“这个是开关……这个是调节程度。”

　　“你确定吗？”索尔抬眼看女孩。

　　“诶，不是说你们男人都会幻想这种play吗？”Darcy低头，看起来有些纠结，“你不喜欢吗？”

　　“没有没有，我很喜欢。”索尔捏着遥控器，清了清嗓子，换了一下坐姿，“那我就按喽……？”

　　Darcy深吸了一口气。她也没有用过这玩意，不知道接下来会是什么样的感受。

　　正当两人的神经都因罪恶的快乐而神经紧绷到极致的时候，有个一身黑西装的高挑人影从餐厅门口出现，快步穿过大厅，悄无声息地来到了两人的桌边。

　　“索尔·奥丁森！”那人开口喊出了索尔的名字，声音中气十足，令人无法忽视。

　　操。索尔暗骂了一句，遥控器脱手而出，掉到了餐桌下面。

　　索尔看向来人，露出了一个心虚又尴尬的微笑：“洛基！你怎么来了？”

　　被称作洛基的高瘦男人也扯出了一个不太自然的笑容，说道：“邮件和电话都联系不上，我花了点功夫才找到你呢。”

　　在一旁还搞不太清楚状况的Darcy猜想道，这大概就是索尔那名声在外的弟弟了。

　　仿佛是为了证实她的想法一样，黑发男人突然转向了她，说道：“我是洛基·奥丁森，想必你就是Darcy了吧。”

　　“呃，是我。”Darcy想，怎么谁都认识我。洛基的气场过于压迫，此刻她好希望自己能够隐身消失。

　　“洛基。”索尔试图把弟弟的注意力引回自己身上，“所以你特意跑过来就是为了看看我吗？”

　　“我得来看看有什么事那么重要，能让我的好哥哥放了整个家族的鸽子呢？”

　　“哈，你说话总是那么夸张。”索尔用力地拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，力道之大让高瘦的青年不由自主向前踉跄了好几步，“这种家庭聚会偶尔少我一个人也不会怎么样吧？”

　　洛基好不容易站稳了身子。“这次可不一样，Cul叔叔、Vili叔叔也会来，还有Hoder表哥，他们可是指名说要见你。”

　　“Cul叔叔？是那一个Cul叔叔吗？”

　　“你认识几个Cul叔叔？”洛基反问道。

　　“他们为什么突然跑来美国了？”索尔少见地露出了慌张的神情。

　　“这不是专程来看你了嘛。”洛基一脸幸灾乐祸。

　　每个小男孩大概都有一个如噩梦一样的叔叔，Cul叔叔正是索尔最怕的一位。光是想到这三个字母，索尔就感到背脊发凉。

　　“反正话我已经带到了。他们明天早上的咖啡时间就要见到你，你可自己看着办。”洛基抛下这句话，扬长而去。

　　Darcy看着面露难色的索尔，无声地用眼神询问他发生了什么。

　　“现在几点来着？”索尔问道。

　　Darcy察觉到他又进入工作模式了，很是失落，但作为助理也只能配合。

　　“九点半。”

　　“下一班飞往洛杉矶的航班在什么时候？”

　　Darcy拿出手机，熟练地查询起了航班信息，“十点五十八分，JFK机场。”

　　下一刻索尔就已经站起身披上了西装外套，“我们得走了。”

　　“诶，我们不看Netflix了吗？”Darcy委屈兮兮地说道。

　　“你想的话可以在路上用手机看啦。”索尔回答道。

　　靠，没想到他原本的意思真的只是看看电影吗？这是走出餐厅时Darcy想的事情。

　　可还有另一件重要的小东西，两个人都把它遗忘了。

　　————————————————

　　Darcy站在JFK机场门口，内心一片茫然。

　　谁能告诉她，本来计划得好好的幸福周末，怎么会变成这样啊……？

　　索尔和她都没有带行李。正当他们要去过安检的时候，Darcy拉住了索尔的袖子。

　　“等……等我一下好吗，我得去个厕所。”Darcy小声地请求道。

　　“好，你快一些。”索尔突然像想到什么似的，瞄了一眼她的小腹，问道：“不会吧，那个东西还放在里面吗？”

　　“是……是呀。”虽然一直没有启动，但是塞了一个奇怪的东西在身体里这么久，还是很难受的好嘛。

　　不过幸好最后还是想起来还有这回事，不然过安检的时候机器响起来都不知道怎么解释了。

　　“糟了，我好像……把遥控器弄丢了。”索尔摸遍了全身的口袋，脸色骤然变得煞白。

　　“你什么？！”Darcy急了。

　　“是不是掉在餐厅里了？”索尔努力回想，无果。“这么远还能被启动吗？”

　　“不知道啊！我以前也没用过这玩意啊！”Darcy都快哭出来了。

　　“快点去取出来！”索尔一点也不想测试这东西的有效距离，他握着她的肩膀，把她赶到了卫生间门口。

　　索尔从她进了厕所以后就一直看手表，直到分针往前跑了四分之一圈，他的小助理还是没有出来，这时候他终于想起来给手机开机了。

　　手机一开机，他就收到了一条短信。

　　【救命命命命命命】

　　他急忙一个电话过去。“你还好吗？！”

　　“不太好。”女孩的声音压得很低，“我还在隔间里，可能遇到了点麻烦。”

　　“怎么了？！”索尔焦急道。

　　“我……内衣坏掉了，不敢出去。”

　　索尔感觉头很痛。他环视了一下四周，确认现在这里一个人也没有，就挂了电话推门进去了。

　　“Darcy？”索尔叫着女孩的名字，他低沉的嗓音在空旷的卫生间里回响。

　　“这里！”女孩在最后一个隔间里应声道。

　　索尔脱下了西装外套，从隔间门上递了进去。

　　“谢谢你啦，大英雄。帮我拿一下这个。”

　　话音刚落，一件蕾丝连体性感内衣被从里面丢了出来，显然她对外面的场景一无所知，没有控制好力道，这件薄薄的布料就落在了索尔脸上。

　　索尔脸色铁青，一把抓下这件内衣，突然察觉到上面还残留着女孩身上的温度和香气，脑袋骤然空了几秒。

　　Darcy把门打开了，披着他的西装外套走了出来。

　　“我工资开给你很少吗？下次不要买质量这么差的内衣了好吗？”索尔指了指手上的那团布料，说道。

　　“不，不是，这个是……”Darcy面红耳赤地解释道：“……那种一次性的。你看过A//x片吗？”

　　索尔也懵了，感觉浑身的血液都不由自主地流向了某个地方。

　　“你还真是充满了惊喜啊。”他声音沙哑，靠近了女孩，低下头准备吻她。

　　此时机场广播突然响了起来，叫着他们俩的名字，要他们迅速到登机口。

　　糟了。两个人对视了一下，下一刻就一齐跑了出去。

　　————————————————

　　六小时之后，洛杉矶。

　　两个挂着黑眼圈的人终于站在了加州的土地上。

　　此时还是深夜，但大城市的好处就是全天都可以打到车。

　　索尔叫了一辆去往马里布的Uber。司机是个寡言少语的非裔美国人，顶着一张精神过度紧张的脸，估计是再清楚不过夜晚在洛杉矶街头来往的风险性。

　　当每个人都以为事情没办法变得更糟的时候，这辆车在通往马里布的CA1公路上抛锚了。

　　“真的很抱歉。”司机诚恳地道歉道。他翻开电话簿，一个个号码打过去问是否由此刻还在上班的拖车公司，一无所获。

　　索尔也试着给家里打电话，没人接。

　　没人有想深夜在公路边逗留。最后被逼无奈，他们打给了洛杉矶警局。

　　Darcy不知道这到底是上天跟她开的哪门子玩笑。

　　按照计划，她此时应该正在和总裁大人舒舒服服地窝在他家的床上，看着Netflix上的电影，说不定正准备再搞一轮呢。

　　可是现实好冷酷。

　　两个人坐在马里布海滩上的救生小屋前，紧紧相依，互相取暖，等待着天亮。

　　索尔每隔十五分钟就给家里打一次电话。凌晨五点半，当手机电量还剩下1%的时候，对面终于有人接了电话。

　　“海姆达尔！Cul叔叔他们到了吗？！你说什么？因为天气原因航班延误所以他们不来了？靠，我们现在在……喂？”

　　手机用掉了最后一格电量，自动关机了。

　　Darcy都要泪目了，“你为什么不先告诉他我们在哪里？”

　　“我错了。”索尔把脑袋埋进双臂之间，沮丧地说道：“都怪我。你一定是为了这个周末精心准备过的吧？现在却被我毁掉了。”

　　Darcy把头靠在他的肩上，看着逐渐亮起来的海面，说道：“说什么呢，其实能跟你一起，做什么都很开心啊。”

　　听了这话，索尔搂过了女孩的肩，把她揽进了怀里。

　　“其实这里还是很美的啊。”Darcy说道。

　　“是啊，和地中海的海滩很不一样呢。”索尔想起了他们的欧洲之行。

　　“我有一个大胆的想法。”Darcy转身检查了一下他们所坐的小木屋的木地板，然后躺了上去，来感受一下是否舒适，“虽然不如床那么舒服……”

　　“也行吧。”索尔歪了一下头，开始解背心的扣子，抽去了西装裤的皮带，把衬衫下摆扯了出来。

　　叩叩。有人敲响了小木屋的窗子。

　　木屋里的俩人吓了一大跳，脱衣服的手停住了，愣在了原地成了两座雕像。

　　“嘿，很抱歉打扰你们这对野鸳鸯，但是我们要上班啦。”

　　定睛一看，来者穿着海岸警卫队的制服。

　　“警官先生，很抱歉。”他们慌忙地道着歉，收拾好衣服迅速离开了海滩。

　　他们手拉着手，走在公路边上。他们只知道一个大致的方向，就朝着马里布的方向走去。

　　女孩耷拉着脑袋，觉得这辈子都没有这么劳累过。她不断地迈着步伐，觉得自己好像化成了一台没感觉的机器。

　　就在她走到快合上眼睡着的前一刻，她听到身边的男人笑了一声。

　　Darcy一个激灵，清醒了大半。“你在高兴什么啦？”

　　“不知道。想到不用见Cul叔叔，我就觉得这也不算什么了。”索尔说道。

　　“他真的那么可怕吗？”

　　“是的，他是比我父亲本人还要严厉苛刻的男性家长。而我是长子，就更容易被针对了。”索尔说道：“我宁愿在加州的公路上走一整天也不想和他一起喝一杯咖啡。”

　　说到这里时，两个人终于看到了一个公交站，前面正停着一辆巴士。

　　“我们得救啦！”Darcy瞬间重获活力，加快脚步跑了过去，“不知道这是不是开往马里布的？”

　　Darcy正在看站牌，却看到索尔已经上了车。

　　“诶，我们不知道这是开往哪里的啊！？”她追上车，说道。

　　“无所谓啦，我现在也不是那么想回家。”索尔已经随便找了一个位置坐下来了，“你不是说跟我在一起做什么都可以吗？”

　　“是啊。”Darcy老老实实地走过去，在他身边的空位坐下来。

　　“那我们就坐到终点站。”索尔说道。

　　Darcy一瞬间觉得这个主意还挺浪漫的。

　　————————————————

　　五个小时过后，Darcy觉得这真是坏主意。

　　谁会知道这是长途巴士啊！？

　　巴士终于开到终点站，两个人下了车，觉得小命都没了半条。

　　“这里是哪？”Darcy按着饿得不行的肚子，问道。

　　“我猜现在我们已经在圣何塞了。”索尔观察了一下路牌，说道，“你饿吗？”

　　“饿，但是更累。”

　　两人当即决定先找个地方落脚。

　　幸运的是走了不过十分钟，他们就遇到了一家叫布里斯托的酒店。

　　在酒店的餐厅简单地吃了一顿之后，Darcy终于找回了一点力气。她扶着墙壁穿过酒店的长廊，终于来到了房间，她毫不犹豫地蹬掉鞋子，滑进了被窝里。

　　此时是周六中午十二点半。索尔拉开了窗帘，正午的阳光正好洒进来，落在床上。

　　“真是漫长的一天。”Darcy抱着被子说道。

　　“终于平静下来了。”索尔也脱掉了外衣，躺到了她身边，抱住了她。

　　经过这一番折腾，没人有心思做一些更耗费体力的运动了。

　　“这个时候如果有Netflix看就完美了。”Darcy她指了指丢在窗户边的包，说道：“你知道吗，我还带了爆米花，只要放进微波炉里微博一下就可以了。”

　　索尔顺着她指的方向看过去，视线却被窗外远方的景色吸引走了。他跳下了床，走到窗边，希望能看得更清楚一些。

　　“这是在开玩笑吧？”索尔摸着下巴，若有所思地说道。

　　“你看到什么了？”好奇的Darcy也跟了过去。

　　索尔指着远处的一片别墅群，说道：“你看到片建筑了吗？我觉得我去过那里。”

　　“嗯，看到了。”Darcy问道：“那是什么地方？”

　　“我想，那应该是Netflix的总部。”

　　　


	6. 番外1.2 California Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A when you think those things can't get worse

　　来都来了。

　　忽略掉身体上的疲劳，Darcy想着，和心上人一同落难，还挺像爱情电影的情节的。

　　而且这里是阳光照耀的加州耶！加利福尼亚的秋季干燥炎热，和东岸的纽约完全不一样。

　　啊，这么好的天气，窝在酒店简直是一种罪过。

　　Darcy拉着索尔跑到了街上。强烈的阳光把街上的一切都照得明晃晃的，令人睁不开眼。

　　冲动上路的旅行听起来虽然浪漫，但实际上却麻烦一堆堆。

　　索尔·奥丁森先生坚持要去一趟市中心，说是需要买些替换的衣服。

　　行吧，他这样的人，可不能被人看到邋邋遢遢的样子。

　　Darcy身无分文，薄薄的衬衣下又完全中空，她不敢乱跑，只能守在在梅西百货门口等着索尔出来。

　　一旁的长椅上坐着几个明显是在等待女朋友或妻子的男人，Darcy与他们交换了一下眼神，两边都在对方的眼里看到了不解。

　　所幸男人逛商场的方式和女人不一样，他们一进大门就会在脑内定位好所需要的物品，规划好线路图，然后迅速拿下东西结账离开。

　　Darcy没等太久，就看到自动门向两边滑开，焕然一新的奥丁森先生出现在了门后。

　　他换上了一件玫瑰金色的丝绸面棒球服，以及同色的长裤。他戴着墨镜，拎着个深蓝色牛仔手提袋，像走T台一样地走到了她面前。

　　“我的老天。”Darcy不是很敢认他。

　　“加州太阳还是挺大的，我帮你也买了一副。”索尔从口袋里拿出了一副还没有拆封的墨镜递给她。

　　“谢谢你。”她接过墨镜，低头看着他手中拎着的手提袋，问道：“这里面又是什么？你看起来真的很像正要去交易一些不合法的东西诶。”

　　“你的意思是说我看起来很街头休闲风是吗？”索尔脑内自动修正话语的能力超强。

　　“不，我说真的，这个袋子简直好像全世界人手一个。”Darcy说道。

　　“我没挑啊，这款看起来很能装，也许这就是人人都有的原因吧。”他拉开了袋子的拉链，说道：“是给你的东西。”

　　Darcy扒拉了一下里面的东西，找到了梳子、面霜、内衣裤和连衣裙等一系列的东西。不过……

　　“为什么每样东西你都买了两个？”她拿出了两条一模一样的裙子，“嗯？难道是你也要穿吗？”

　　“笨蛋，你在想什么啊。”索尔严厉斥责道，“还不是谨慎起见。你不想再遇到衣服破掉这种事了吧？”

　　Darcy很想解释说正经衣服哪有那么容易破，但想来他也是好意，就乖乖地拎着包去卫生间换上了新衣服。

　　对于一个直男来说，索尔真的是品味超群了。仅仅拿着她的尺码去选购衣服居然就能挑到如此合身的，Darcy都不确定自己是不是能在这么短的时间里做到这点。

　　“好了，接下来你想去哪里？”索尔问道。

　　Darcy环视了一圈周围的建筑，视线停留在了一栋外墙有霓虹灯的建筑上。

　　是赌场！

　　她从来没有去过赌场，也没有想过。现在她远离日常生活的地方，就很有做一些平时不会做的事的冲动。

　　二人把手提袋寄放在了入口接待处，刷卡换了些筹码，就进了赌场内部。

　　索尔对这些游戏没有兴趣，就到吧台边要了杯酒，让Darcy自己去玩。

　　才过了十分钟不到，女孩哭丧着脸回来了。

　　“全输光了？”

　　“全输光了。”

　　“还想玩吗？我去给你换筹码。”索尔放下杯子说道。

　　“不了，还是给我也来杯酒吧。”Darcy垂头丧气地爬上了吧台前的高脚凳。

　　原本就坐在一旁的一位穿着土黄色西装、眼神躲闪的男人侧头看向了她，但她正在专注地把冰凉却灼人的威士忌倒进胃里，没有注意到陌生人的目光。

　　“再给这位女士拿一杯酒。”那人向酒保比了个手势，然后向Darcy靠近了一些，似乎准备开口与她搭讪。

　　“嘿，她是和我一起的。”索尔将Darcy护在了身后，皱起眉头不悦地说道。

　　“噢，无意冒犯。我是斯图尔特。”那个男人主动自我介绍道。

　　索尔没有说话，眼刀扫过对方的脸，意思够明确，就是“并不想知道你的名字，快滚。”

　　名叫斯图尔特的男人没有自觉离开，而是接着讲了下去：“我今天手气很不好。”

　　所以这关我们什么事？索尔与Darcy同时想道。

　　“我快输光了，而且这笔钱不是我的。”男人露出了脆弱绝望的神情，他的手心汗湿，几乎反射出了水光。

　　“我要是你，就会赶紧离开这里回家去。”索尔冷静地评论道。

　　“你不明白。我离开这里就和死了没区别了。”斯图尔特说道。

　　“我为你感到很抱歉。”索尔礼貌地敷衍了一句，拉起Darcy的手准备离开了。

　　“不，请留步。”他好像很是执着，“我只是想借这位女士的手一用。”

　　“我的手？”Darcy抬起手，疑惑道。

　　“赌场迷信是吗，相信借助女士的手可以助你转运？”索尔问道。

　　“是的。拜托了，用不了一分钟的时间。”斯图尔特把一枚20元的筹码放到了Darcy手里。

　　Darcy捏着绿色的圆形筹码，有些犹豫：“你知道我刚刚输掉了多少吗？”

　　索尔却拍了拍她的背，说道：“去吧，这一个可以随便输没关系。”

　　她气呼呼地哼了一声，拿着筹码走到了游戏桌旁，看也没看就随便压了一个位置。

　　小球滚了几圈，落进了其中一个格子里。

　　“啊！果然成功了！”斯图尔特狂喜道，“这下我的钱基本上全回来了。”

　　Darcy不可置信地回头看了一眼索尔，后者无奈地耸了耸肩。

　　斯图尔特把堆成小山的筹码都拨到自己面前，然后挑出了刚才那一个绿色的20元筹码，塞到了Darcy手里。

　　“十分感谢，这个给你，祝你有一个好夜晚。”

　　等到走远了之后，索尔才抽出了那一枚筹码，说道：“你好像刚刚帮他赢了好几千块噢。”

　　“算了啦。”Darcy不想纠结这种事。

　　索尔拿出了信用卡，本打算再换一些筹码，没想到坐在收银台后的人面无表情地通知道：“您的支付被拒了。”

　　“什么？！”索尔一时间有些惊讶，但很快他就想出了原因：“一定是银行把我账户冻结了，因为我从来没有在赌场消费过。”

　　接着就是一阵手忙脚乱的打电话询问，但没有人回应。索尔一算时差，才想起东岸时间这个点银行确实已经下班了。

　　为什么就没有一件事能按预想的发展？索尔气得一拳砸在了门柱上。

　　Darcy赶紧上前安抚这头炸了毛的狮子：“没事的宝贝，至少我们还有这个嘛。”

　　她把那枚20元的筹码拍在了柜台上。

　　————————————————

　　20元在加州能干什么？

　　买了一个双人份的三明治套餐，只花掉了15块，真棒。

　　啃完三明治，他们走在回酒店的路上，索尔突然有种很不好的感觉。

　　“是我太神经质了吗？我总觉得有人在盯着我们。”Darcy说道。

　　索尔当然也察觉到了，只是他不想说出来，怕吓到她罢了。

　　“没事的，我们很快就到酒店了。这一片的治安还算是过得去的。”

　　话是这么说，但是直到回到酒店房间，把门一关，将手提袋扔到了角落，索尔这才稍微放松了下来。

　　又是漫长的一天啊。

　　他急急忙忙地搂住Darcy，把脑袋埋进了她的肩胛之间。

　　“我们就好好待在酒店吧。明天一早就给银行打电话，然后买车票到机场。明晚的这个点我们就已经在回纽约的飞机上了。”

　　Darcy知道这一天对索尔来说也很不好过，于是也试图安慰他。

　　说着说着她就发现索尔手脚不老实起来了，搂着她的腰的手开始偷偷下滑，他温热的呼吸撩在她的脖子上，让她心里痒痒的。

　　“已经……深夜了呢。”Darcy觉得怎么说出一句完整话变得这么困难了。

　　“那就做深夜该做的事啊。”索尔吻着她的锁骨，手从裙子的下摆溜了进去。

　　终于要发生了吗？Darcy怀疑贴着她胸口的那颗头颅一定听到了她失去规律的心跳声。

　　索尔握着她的腰肢，托着她的臀部，不费任何力气就让她坐在了自己身上。他把手伸到她的脑后，把她的小脑袋往他的方向按了下来，他立即就吻住了她的唇。

　　咚咚咚。

　　粗暴的三声叩门声响起，这几乎已经不是敲门了，更像是在砸。

　　索尔眼底闪过了一丝寒光。

　　请开一下门，是警察。外面的人喊道。

　　索尔小声地骂骂咧咧，把裤子穿上了，等Darcy也收拾好了衣服，才过去把门打开。

　　“很抱歉这么晚来打搅，我们只是来确认一下，今天你们见过这个人吗？”

　　警官手里有一张照片。索尔瞄了一眼就认出了那是谁。

　　“斯图尔特？”

　　“看来你认识他？”警官问道。

　　“算不上认识，不过是有一面之缘。”

　　“那就对了。我想你们在赌场拿错了包。”

　　警官向身后的同事示了一下意，拿过来一个手提包。

　　“这应该才是你们的东西。”

　　索尔不由得回头看了一眼丢在角落的包，两个包果然完全一样。

　　“你们打开过那个包了吗？”警官继续询问。

　　“还没来得及。”索尔说。

　　“我们得拿走它。”

　　“当然。”索尔到角落拿过了那个包，递给了警官。

　　警官当即拉开了手提袋拉链，从中拿出了一卷用塑料泡沫纸捆得严严实实的东西。

　　“这是什么？”索尔忍不住问道。

　　“如果你不知道的话，为了不增加麻烦，你最好不要问了。”警官抬起头，用警告的眼神看了一眼索尔。

　　“行吧，我也一点都不好奇。”

　　“这件事非同小可，如果可以的话，想请二位到警局里录个口供。”警官说道。

　　难道还能说不吗。

　　————————————————

　　半夜被叫到警局。

　　“我已经十多年没遇到这种事了。”索尔说。

　　“这是我第一次。”Darcy突然察觉到有什么不对，侧过头去看他，“你是怎么回事？”

　　“算了，我不太想提。”

　　“那好吧，不过也不算白来一趟。”

　　警局听说了他们的情况，怕他们错过明天的飞机，就热心地替他们订了车票。

　　————————————————

　　第二日，总算没有出现更多的差错，两人准时登上了开往机场的巴士。

　　大巴在中途休停了一下。

　　“账户还是没解冻啊，他们到底在搞什么？”

　　“我在想早餐吃剩的那块面包，早知道我应该偷偷装进包里的。”

　　Darcy已经饿得有些没法思考了。她看到自动贩卖机的时候，眼睛都亮了起来，是饿狼般的光芒。

　　“索尔索尔，我们昨天是不是还剩了五块钱。”Darcy趴在贩卖机的玻璃视窗上，直勾勾地盯着里面的巧克力棒。

　　“呃，有吗？”索尔开始装傻。

　　“对啊，买三明治不是花了十五么，照道理说还剩下五块钱。”

　　索尔实在不会说谎。“我……我拿去买别的东西了。”

　　听到这话，Darcy差点哭出来。“买了什么啊？”

　　“我又不知道银行工作效率这么低！我以为今天他们总该给我解冻了！”索尔开始答非所问，胡乱解释。

　　“我问你买什么了啊。”

　　“这个嘛……”索尔心虚得要命，小动作出卖了他。他的手不由自主地伸进了口袋，捏住了那个东西。

　　“拿出来。”Darcy感觉自己就像幼儿园老师一样。

　　索尔知道肯定瞒不住了，就不情不愿地把东西拿了出来。

　　Darcy一看，简直要气哭。

　　“臭男人啊啊啊，身上就剩五块钱居然拿来买安全套。”

　　“我这不是吸取教训了嘛？”索尔辩解道。看来他还是对在欧洲的那一次耿耿于怀啊。

　　“那你也不用买两盒啊？”

　　“谨慎起见不是吗！？”

　　Darcy气呼呼地从包里摸出了一个没开封的安全套，扔到了他怀里，“我自己有带啊！”

　　“一个怎么够？！”索尔抓住了它，说道。

　　“行吧，现在有七个了，你最好能在飞机起飞前用完！”


	7. 番外1.3 7 condoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically Thor and Darcy are having sex all the way from L.A. to NYC.

剩余个数：[7/7]

　　“好，我接受挑战。”索尔摸着长出了胡茬的下巴说道。

　　Darcy瞪大了眼睛，意识到似乎说错了话，而且是会要了人狗命的那种。“不，我并不是真的是这个意思！”

　　“已经超过撤回有效时间了。”总裁先生冷静地说道。他把手上的七个安全套放回了口袋，一把横抱起了女孩。

　　“啊啊啊啊你干嘛！”女孩尖叫道。她看了一眼在不远处抽烟的司机，向他投去求助的目光，却没想到他在朦胧烟雾之后露出了一个姨母笑。

　　“司机说还要再等半个小时，我们可不能浪费时间。”

　　Darcy只能老老实实躺在他的臂弯里不敢乱动，她害怕索尔突然松手，于是死死地揪着他的衣领。

　　索尔抱着她走到了公路边，跳下了边缘，落在了沙滩上。

　　这段海滩交通不怎么便利，这个时间点没有人来往，只有一个外墙漆成天蓝色的救生员小屋孤零零地立在那里。

　　温暖咸腥的海风吹拂在脸上，砂糖一样的沙子反射上来的强烈光线模糊了视线。索尔搂紧了怀中人，漫不经心地踢着沙子，走向了那座像祭坛一样孑然伫立着的小木屋。

　　阳光从木屋的视窗照进室内，Darcy被轻柔地放在了窗前的长桌上。两人的影子被投在了正对面的墙上，它们急切地靠近交叠合二为一。

　　女孩浅绿色的连衣裙和索尔玫瑰金色的棒球外套被揉在了一起，落在了掉漆露出原木色的地板上。

　　随着Darcy解开内衣的动作，加利福尼亚的阳光在她裸露的蜜色肌肤上滑动着。面前那充满雄性力量的躯体附下了身，困住了她。她全身的骨头好像白糖筑的，被他炽热的身体一帖，就化成了滩甜腻的液体一股脑往下流去。

　　索尔把她压在桌面上，巨物几乎毫无阻碍地滑入她体内。女孩不由自主地哼出了声，他揉乱了她的头发，半是安慰半是鼓励地在她耳边呢喃着模糊不清的话。

　　这是一场效率至上的性爱。熟练的猎手舍弃了他繁多的招术，用最简单快速的攻势让猎物败下阵来。

　　索尔吻了还陷在高潮余韵之中双眼失去焦距的女孩，然后退出了她的身体，扯掉了套套。

　　“伤自尊了。”他边穿裤子边说道。

　　“嗯？”女孩还没回过神来。

　　索尔像给洋娃娃穿衣服一样地把内衣裤和裙子套回了女孩身上，然后说道：

　　“你买的套套，真小。”

 

剩余个数：[6/7]

　　机场一个偏远的卫生间门被挂上了“正在维修”的牌子，“啪”一声从里面锁上了。

　　“呜呜我刚刚吃了东西，不能剧烈运动。”Darcy拉着索尔的衣角，可怜兮兮地看着他，求饶道。

　　“你可以安静地待着，我动就好了。”

　　索尔托起了女孩的臀部，把她抱到了洗手台上，然后掀起了她的裙摆，手指勾住了她的内裤边缘，把它扯了下来。

　　他俯身上前，一手抚摸着女孩皮肤细嫩的脖子，另一只手压制着她的后脑，把她吻得几乎窒息。等女孩不得不用力推开他来喘气的时候，他顺着脖子而上，把手指放在了她的唇边。

　　“舔。”他简短有效地命令道。

　　他又要让她做奇怪的事了吗？不过在床上她一直是他的乖女孩，无论他叫她做多么羞耻的事，最后她还是会照做。

　　Darcy脸上火辣辣地烧着，胸腔快装不住狂跳的心脏了。她抬眼看了一下索尔，他的眼神是多么诱惑，让她一下子失去了神智。

　　她张开嘴含住了他的手指，无意识地以一种充满暗示的方式在舔弄着。索尔感到下腹又火热了几分，几乎开始疼痛起来。他粗暴地分开了她的双腿，拔出了沾着她唾液的手指，插入了她的柔软处。

　　她不由得呻吟出声。然后她感到了男人她体内熟练地活动起来，他的手指仿佛带着细微的电流，让她整个人都颤抖着想要逃脱。

　　他自然不会轻易令她逃脱。他空闲的手臂圈住了她，把她紧紧地搂在怀里，然后开始用恰到好处的节奏磨蹭按压她身体里的敏感点。

　　她立即颤抖着高潮了。他拔出了手指，透明的液体从她体内涌出，流淌到了大理石洗手台上。

　　还没有等她身体的痉挛平复下来，索尔就迫不及待地握住自己的火热，插入了那刚刚高潮过而温暖潮湿的甬道。

　　他不紧不慢的进出让Darcy感到了害怕。离登机还有一个多小时，她有预感他会这样插她到最后一秒钟。

　　“呜呜你这个大混蛋。”Darcy抱住了他的脖子，把脑袋埋在他的肩头哭诉道。

　　“我也爱你。”他回答道。

　　又自动修正成他想听的话了呢。

 

剩余个数：[5/7]

　　飞机在夜空里航行。机舱里没有坐满，乘客大多数已经睡着了，要么就正戴着耳机看电影。

　　Darcy把头靠在身边的男人的肩上，几乎快睡着了。

　　“嘿。”索尔忽然低声呼唤道，摇动着女孩的肩膀，把她晃醒了。

　　“干嘛呀。”Darcy不满地睁开眼睛，发出了如小猫一样的抱怨声。

　　“我好无聊，来做爱。”

　　“？！”Darcy坐直了身体，开始寻找降落伞。

　　没用的。骚话是自己说出口的，就得承担后果。

　　小助理被总裁推进了飞机的厕所。

　　在今天之前，Darcy甚至想象不到飞机上的厕所真的能装得下两个人。她一直以为设计得那么小就是为了防止有人在里面乱搞来着。

　　现在她已经被困在了马桶盖上面，跑也跑不掉了。

　　空间狭小意味着动作就不得不更亲密了。当总裁大人脱下裤子的时候，那要命的玩意几乎就像只兔子一样猛地跳出来，弹到了她脸上。

　　索尔一手撑着斜斜的墙，居高临下地看着他的女孩，眼神中的含义是“你知道该怎么做”。

　　Darcy很快意会，她犹犹豫豫地握住了索尔的东西撸动了几下，然后舔了一口顶端。

　　索尔从喉咙深处发出一声闷哼，他捏住女孩的下巴，强迫她张开嘴，把下身顶了进去。

　　Darcy努力地张嘴吞入，但动作有些生涩，还是呛到了，她连忙吐出了索尔的家伙，咳嗽干呕了几下。

　　“真是对不起，我太笨了。”她说着，手里握着那大家伙，做足了心理准备，想要再次吃进去。

　　“没事，算了。”索尔看着她这样也有些心疼，便伸手摸了摸她发红的耳垂和下颚，像是在安慰她。他从口袋里摸出一个安全套，递给了她，“帮我戴上。”

　　Darcy茫然地拿着这个小东西，不知道应该怎么用。她撕开了包装，半天才辨认清正反面，然后根据印象手忙脚乱地给它套了上去。

　　索尔身体稍稍下沉，向前一挺身捅进了她早已泞湿不堪的花径。他律动没几下，眉头一皱感觉有些不对，便拔了出来。

　　“你不会戴安全套啊。”他有些无奈，但尽量温柔地说道。他伸手把目前戴的这个搓了下来，扔进了垃圾桶。

　　“我……我又没有长鸡巴。”Darcy委屈兮兮地看着他。

　　“嘿，不能说那个词。”索尔制止道，从上衣口袋套出了另一个，撕去包装，然后把阴茎凑到她眼前让她看清楚，“戴的时候要捏住这个头，不然空气会跑进去的。”

　　“知道了啦！”Darcy觉得好奇怪，明明这家伙刚刚还在让她给他口交，现在就一下子变得像生理课老师一样那么严肃。

　　“好了，你站起来，对，转身，趴墙上。我要继续喽。”

 

剩余个数：[3/7]

　　走出JKF机场的时候，Darcy双腿依然发软，她几乎把自己挂在了索尔身上。

　　索尔到取款机上测试了一下，发现银行终于把他的账户解冻了。他一激动取了好几百块出来，觉得自己可能从来没有这么喜欢过现金。

　　Uber车到了。他们钻进后座坐定，发现车厢里面有点奇怪。这辆车里安装了简易的帘子，一拉上就可以隔开前后座。

　　“很多乘客不喜欢和人交流，有时候我也不想。”司机回头解释道。

　　车开上了路，进入了纽约夜景之中。

　　Darcy很累了。她原本只是把头枕在索尔的膝上，过了一会，她发现他的兴奋已经无法忽视了。

　　这个男人是魔鬼吗？就算放法术都还需要冷却时间呢。

　　索尔抚摸着她的头发，看似漫不经心地开口问司机：“老兄，你开车遇到的乘客做的最奇怪的事是什么？”

　　司机专注开车，随意地说道：“哦，你们等不急要开搞了是吗？”

　　他在后视镜里看到两位乘客有些诧异的表情，又补充说道：“我在纽约开夜车耶，还有什么没有遇到过？”说着，腾出一只手伸到后面把帘子拉上了。

　　索尔拿出了两张百元面值的钞票，在食指与中指间夹着，从帘子缝隙中穿过，递给了司机，“谢啦，老兄。”

　　司机收下了那两百元钞票，假装自己不存在。

　　索尔抱起Darcy，让她跨坐在他身上。正在疾驰的车内能展开的动作有限，他们干脆省去了脱衣服的环节。他为性器戴上了安全套，把女孩的内裤拨开，就把自己塞了进去。

　　两人的身体都已劳累不堪，但却仍然倔强地想要用这种原始的亲密方式与对方连接在一起。

　　这种姿势结合让他埋入得前所未有的深，但他们谁也没有轻举妄动，只是拥抱着对方，亲昵地亲吻磨蹭，仿佛是两块拼图的碎片，此刻拼合在一起变得完整。

　　不知过了多久，车缓缓地停在了索尔家楼下。

　　他不得不拔出的时候，两个人都感觉到了一阵前所未有的空虚。

 

剩余个数：[2/7]

　　Darcy以大字型趴在了索尔家床上。

　　这本来是周五晚上就应该到达的地方，却意外多花了两天时间才爬到这里来。

　　她看到索尔脱了个精光准备上床来了，惊得就地一滚，落出床沿，掉到了床底下。

　　“已经是周一了！”她嘟囔道。

　　“离上班还有6个小时，足够用掉剩下的两个了。”

　　“啊——”女孩发出一声抱怨的惨叫，“那能不能给我放一天假？”

　　“不可以。十点还是得按时打卡。”索尔向她伸出手，把她拉回了床上。

　　他搂住了Darcy的腰，从后面插了进去。女孩已经不知道什么叫配合了，她感觉自己就像一叶扁舟，在海上遭遇了暴风雨，现在只能听从命运的差遣。

　　小船被巨浪推啊推，翻来覆去地冲刷。她突然感觉到一阵恶心，不得不把男人推开，跳下床跑进了浴室，抱着马桶呕吐了起来。

　　索尔担心地跟了进去，拿了毛巾给她，又接了清水给她漱口。

　　“要去一下医院吗？”他搂过她的肩膀问道。

　　“大概只是这几天吃得不规律而已，而且我现在最不想做的就是出门了。”Darcy坚持说没事，把索尔赶出了浴室，自己清理起了这一片狼籍。

　　她现在愿望只有好好冲个澡，好好睡个觉，然后早晨能够顺利起床，以免被她的恶魔老板扣工资。

　　可是她实在太累，几乎没有力气拿住东西了。一个不小心，花洒从她手中滑了出去，敲在了水管上。

　　她被喷了一脸水，半天才摸到水龙头开关，往下一按把水关掉了。

　　但是水并没有就这样停止，水管交界处被这样一砸，开始漏起水来了。

　　完蛋，第一次来老板家里就把人家水管搞坏了。

　　我怎么这么笨。我一定会被骂死的。

　　她不开心地在淋浴间缩成一团。

　　还好索尔听见了浴室哐哐当当的响声，决定推门进来看看。

　　“呜呜呜对不起我把水管打爆了。”女孩赶紧先嘤嘤示弱。

　　索尔检查了一下漏水的状况，关掉了水闸，但是它依然咚咚地往下滴水。

　　“大概要天亮才能找人来修理了。”

　　“对不起嘛呜呜呜。”

　　Darcy觉得这滴水的声音实在太响太令人不安了，恐怕这一个晚上没办法好好睡觉了。

　　“我有个主意。”

　　索尔跑回卧室，拿来了最后一个安全套。乳胶制的薄膜被缠在了水管上打了一个结，没想到居然成功地制止了水的外漏。

　　“行，这也算完成任务了。”

　　“谢天谢地，我以后再也不乱说话了。”Darcy松了口气。

　　“那看Netflix吗？”

　　“睡觉了啦！”

 

剩余个数：[0/7]

　　晚安。


	8. 夏天的故事 1

　　和索尔的约会完全出乎我意料。

　　原本我没想要称之为一次“约会”。一开始我的想法很单纯，觉得不过是邻居的同班同学的大学生哥哥（没错就是这么远又绕的关系）想要约我出去一起玩罢了。

　　十六岁的我傻乎乎的，那时也没有人提醒我：男孩子单独约女生出去肯定不是“一起玩”这么简单。

　　而且，看电影能有什么问题呢？假如我发现不太喜欢和他相处，还可以看完电影就回家，怎么想都不吃亏。

　　其实我记不清这个索尔是什么样子了。那天在球馆我心事太重，甚至没有什么心思去和他交谈。我只记得他似乎长着一张太过于标准的帅哥脸，所以大概才没有了记忆点。

　　我出门之前稍微打扮了一下，穿上了平时不怎么穿的高跟鞋。这是一个错误的决定。此刻我站在电影院门口，脚被鞋子磨得好痛，心想看完电影我一定要马上回家。

　　没想到那个阳光金发男一身运动装就来赴约了。把目光放到他身上的那一刻，我疑惑起了上一次见面为什么会忽视他的存在。

　　除去漂亮的脸蛋不说，索尔个子很高，身穿着黑色紧身T恤显得他体格特别强壮，灰色运动短裤下露出的腿部肌肉结实有力。他站在我面前，一瞬间我就被扑面而来的男性荷尔蒙淹没了，脑子都有些发晕起来。

　　“黛西。”他露出了一个微笑。

　　“你……你好啊。”我被他带着笑意的蓝眼睛一盯就紧张得忘了怎么说话。

　　真丢人啊。等进了放映厅就好了，不会有问题的。我安慰自己。

　　放映厅的灯熄灭了。这一场人不怎么多，甚至前后两排都没有人，只有前方的座位坐了两个人。

　　黑暗中感官变得更加灵敏。我听得到旁边的索尔沉稳的呼吸声，闻到他身上散发出的运动沐浴露香气。两者混合成了神秘的磁场，令人情不自禁地陷进去，想要更加地靠近……

　　我一点也想不起来那天看的是什么电影了。从他一出现，他就夺走了我所有注意力。让我再也没办法关注除他之外的任何事情。

　　索尔就坐在那儿，他的胳膊撑在座椅的扶手上，用手摸着线条优美的下巴。他专注地盯着银幕，上面的画面不停地转换，他眼睛的颜色也随之变化着。

　　仅仅是看着他的侧颜，我身体里某处就好像闷闷地燃烧起了一团火焰。再靠近一点。我脑中非理性的部分在渴求。再靠近他一点点。似乎只有这样才能缓解那要人命的渴望。

　　我不安地换了一下坐姿，一瞬间小腿肌肉僵硬了一下，熟悉的感觉，我心想不好。下一刻腿部就传来了剧烈的疼痛。果然是又抽筋了。最近我腿抽筋得有点频繁，早知道我就不该穿高跟鞋的。

　　我压抑地抽了一口气，可索尔还是发现了。他转过头来，看到疼得表情扭曲的我。

　　我尴尬地试图用手势和表情告诉他发生了什么。他马上就意会，但是他的反应让我有些意想不到。我看到他弯下身子，轻轻地握住我的脚踝，把我的小腿抬起来架在了他的大腿上。

　　幸好他看不见我潮红的脸颊。不仅仅是因为害羞，似乎还有另一种抓心挠肝的感觉。他的手指在我小腿肌肉上轻压揉捏着，让我的全身都在黑暗中微微地颤抖。

　　“索尔……”我压低了声音，哼出了“please”这个词。

　　“对不起，弄疼你了吗？”他突然凑过来，几乎是贴在我耳边问道。

　　我知道他只是不想在放映厅大声说话才这样靠近。呼吸，触碰，耳语。我已经快被他各种无心的撩拨之举弄得崩溃哭泣了。

　　“我……我只是有点不舒服。”明明电影院里有冷气，我还是感觉到额头上沁出了汗水。

　　“来，我带你出去。”他起身，把一只胳膊伸到我的膝盖窝之下，另一只搂着我的上半身，直接把我抱了起来，在前排的观众诧异的目光之下带着我走向了门口。

　　外面天已经黑了，凉风一吹似乎让我有些过高的体温降了下来。

　　“我家在附近。”索尔神秘一笑，说道：“我爸妈不在家。”

　　这是第二个陷阱。当时的我也不懂得“我家没人在”的潜台词是什么。我还单纯地以为是因为有家长在的话邀请朋友回家会感觉到不自在。

　　我拒绝被他一路这样抱回家。于是我抱着他的腰，被他搀扶着一瘸一拐地到了他家。

　　索尔从急救箱里拿出了创可贴，给我处理被鞋子磨破皮的地方。

　　不知怎么着我就躺在了他的怀里，我们莫名其妙地就接吻了。

　　他的吻技相当纯熟，就让我遗忘了一切，抛下了理智，只知道跟随着他的指示，在欲望的洪流里迷失了方向。我感觉到他的坚硬隔着薄薄的运动裤摩擦着我的柔软。呼吸。要怎么呼吸来着？

　　“你想要我吗？”他说出这句话，像是精心准备了一盘子美味的小点心，问我要不要尝一口。

　　“我……我不确定。”我还处于搞不清为什么事情会变成这样的状态里。

　　“那我可以要你吗？”他在我耳边问道。他的手放在我的腰上，富有技巧地摩挲着爱抚着，让我在他手下变成了一只乖巧的任人摆弄的小动物。

　　一番话连劝解带哄骗，我稀里糊涂地点头应允了他。

　　得到允许的索尔迅速地脱去了自己的衣服，然后把手伸进我的裙摆下方，有些粗暴地扯下了我的底裤。我动作笨拙地把连衣裙脱掉，只见他带着神秘的笑容，用手指勾着那块湿透的蕾丝布料在我眼前晃了晃，非要让我自己看看有多想要他。

　　我羞死了，只能把脸别开，埋进手掌里。他上来掰开我的手，只用一只手就限制住了我的活动，把我双手拉过头顶固定在那里无法动弹挣扎。

　　他俯身来亲吻我的脖子，我的锁骨，一路往下，然后舔弄起了我胸前的敏感点。

　　我想尖叫。

　　索尔就是个十足的坏蛋。

　　这时候我满脑子被这个想法塞满了，但是已经来不及了。

　　他放开了我的手，我顺势抱住了他的脑袋。他从我胸前抬起脑袋看我，蓝眼睛里湿漉漉的显得很无辜。

　　接着他又带着那副无辜的神情摆弄起了我的身体。他把我的双腿分开到一个羞耻的程度，让我把最私密脆弱的地方直接地展示在他眼前。

　　他跪在了我的腿间，一手扶着肿胀不堪的性器，毛毛躁躁地就要往我身体里塞。他在入口试探性地抽插了几次，然后不怀好意地问我：“你想要我这样做很久了吧？是从哪一刻开始的？”

　　“我……我没有……”羞耻的幻想被他当场戳穿，我下意识地想要否认。

　　“小骗子，你看看自己有多湿润。”他的顶端突然滑过我的入口，又不肯干脆地刺进来，而是一下下若有若无地反复磨蹭着，刺激得我背弓了起来。我发出了一声不满的呜咽。

　　“诚实的女孩才有奖励。”他声音变得沙哑低沉。他手握着性器，又一次抵在我的入口，炽热的温度让我吸了一口气。他又问了一次：“你从什么时候开始想要我的？”

　　“是……见到你的第一眼……”

　　我一句话未说完，就被他一捅到底，我情不自禁地发出一声呻吟，却被他捂住了嘴。

　　“不要在这里。”他自言自语道，大手捧着我的臀部就要站起来，慌乱中我的四肢下意识地缠上了他的身躯。他还记得拿上两个人的衣服，但是连退出我的身体都懒得，就这样抱着我一路小跑上了楼。

　　房间的门被急不可耐地甩上，我被丢上了床。我都还没来得及观察一下索尔的房间内部是什么样子的，他又立即压了上来。

　　年轻男人的性欲真是太可怕了。我被他轻易地摆弄着翻过了身，他立即从后面插了进来，接下来是连续十几分钟的激烈攻势，弄得我把他的被单抓得乱七八糟的。

　　射完之后他还是硬得不行，休息没一会又抓着我做第二次。

　　发泄过一次的他持久得难以置信，他一句话也不跟我说，按着我的腰只顾着做。连续高潮几次之后我也只剩下酸麻和疼痛，“please……”我带着哭腔祈求道，“不要了好不好呜呜呜……”

　　没想到他居然答应了：“好，不要了不要了。”

　　他就果断地抽身出来，不停地吻着我的额头。他抱着我的腰，另一只手像是安慰一样抚摸着我的背，让我躺在他胸口休息。

　　就这样，一时间没有人说话，安静的房间里面只有我们俩此起彼伏的呼吸声。

　　我几乎都快睡了过去，这时突然有人敲响了索尔的房门。叩叩叩，三声敲门声连在一起，不紧不慢。

　　接着外面传来一个稍显稚气的男声：“哥，你在吗？”

　　索尔小声地咒骂了一声，迅速爬了起来。“来了！”他一边应着，跳下床跑过去打开了房门。

　　我有点慌。喂，你怎么不穿衣服？！

　　“噢，妈的。”门外的男生也骂了一句。

　　很快我就意识到，引起他惊讶的不是索尔的裸体，而是我的存在。

　　“哥，你可以再胡来一点。”

　　“小声点，洛基。”索尔把他弟弟拽了进来，关上了门。“爸妈也回来了？”

　　“当然回来了。妈叫你下去帮忙准备晚餐。”

　　索尔回头看了一下缩在床的一角的我。洛基的视线也跟了过来，不可避免地和我对视了一下。

　　“洛基。”他朝我抬了一下手，算是打了招呼。

　　“黛西。”我也简单地自我介绍道。

　　“现在你得帮我一个忙。”索尔拉过弟弟，“你去引开一下爸妈的注意。想办法让他们待在厨房。五分钟就好，不，三分钟就够了。”

　　洛基眯着眼，抱臂看着他哥哥，仿佛听不懂他在讲什么。

　　“妈的！算我欠你一次行了吧？”索尔懊恼地抓头发。他知道洛基在打什么鬼主意，但也只能无可奈何地被他牵着鼻子走。

　　“行，你要可记住喽。”洛基摆了摆手，转身要离开，突然又停顿了一下，说道：“我可能要拿一次机会要求你以后都好好穿衣服才行。”然后不等索尔说什么，一溜烟地出门去了。

　　“快，穿好衣服。”索尔和我说着，一边自己找衣服套上。

　　我当然不会等他再三催促，很快地收拾好了自己。

　　索尔领着我下了楼梯，见父母真的都在厨房，便拉着我蹑手蹑脚地穿过了客厅，跑出了大门。

　　“你在这里等我一下。”他指了一下院子里窗户下的小长凳，和我说道：“我现在去应付一下父母，然后送你回家，好吗？”

　　我听话地在椅子坐下。索尔急匆匆地跑过来，捧起我的脸给了我一个深吻，然后转身回了屋里。

　　他过了好久也没有出来。实际上我不知道具体是多久，夜里很凉，又有蚊虫在叮咬着我裸露在外的皮肤，我坐在这度秒如年。

　　我越想越觉得委屈，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地落下来了。我擦掉眼泪，顾不得脚还疼，站起来跑到了大街上。

　　不远处就有公交站，正好有一辆车在等待，我急忙跳上了这辆回家的公交车，想着以后再也不要路过这里了。


	9. 夏天的故事 2

　　回到家之后我倒头就睡，好像从来没有这么劳累过。

　　我陷入了很漫长很累人的梦境。

　　我梦到了范达尔。我终于找到了他，鼓起勇气问他那天晚上的事。可是我没有听清楚答案，因为我们又滚到了床上去，把那些羞羞的事又做了一遍。到最后，对方一直隐藏在阴影之中的脸渐渐明晰起来，变成了索尔·奥丁森的样子。

　　我满身大汗地惊醒。想起这周居然先后和两个不同的男生做了。性爱的感觉让我觉得羞耻，同时还无法否定地有一丝暗暗的快乐？！

　　会不会我内心底就是喜欢这种事情的？也许那些人对我的看法是正确的？可是喜欢做这种事真的是错的吗？

　　我不知道。

　　我躺在床上胡思乱想了好半天。这时妈妈来敲了我的门，问我睡醒了没有。

　　“醒着呢！”我打着哈欠应道。我看了一下床头柜上的时钟。现在才八点多，怎么就来叫我起床了？难道今天有什么安排我给忘了吗？

　　“你的朋友来找你了，快点起来。”妈妈把我赶下床，然后就先下楼了。

　　什么？我怎么不记得今天有约谁？我无精打采地刷牙洗脸，换好了衣服。

　　我跑下楼梯走进客厅，没想到看到的是索尔·奥丁森坐在我家沙发上，正和我妈聊天。他吃着我妈烤的小蛋糕，喝着我最喜欢的茶，不知在说什么，把我妈逗得哈哈大笑。

　　“你在这里干嘛？！”我跑到他面前，叉着腰问道。

　　“黛西，怎么能这么没礼貌？”妈妈抓着我的手把我拉到沙发上坐下，“索尔刚刚跟我说他是学物理的。你物理成绩这么差，可以多跟他请教啊。”

　　“其实我可以给黛西补习的，阿姨。”索尔看起来善良又诚恳，“反正我夏天也没什么事。”

　　“我不需要补习啦！！”谁想暑假的时候还被抓着念书啊呜呜呜。

　　“你成绩都那么差了还不好好努力！”妈妈一副恨铁不成钢的样子。

　　我简直要哭了。真是瞎说，我哪有成绩很差？我只是稍微偏科罢了。

　　“我今天就可以开始给黛西补习。”他微笑着，又喝了一口茶，他看上去就像来解救我于偏科地狱的天使一样。

　　妈妈也快感动得抹泪，“你快点抓她去学习吧，不然她整天在那里游手好闲的。”

　　“没问题的阿姨，交给我。”索尔放下茶杯，站起身来，舒展了一下四肢，一副要大展拳脚的样子。

　　妈妈赶着我俩进屋，嘱咐我好好学习。索尔先上楼去了，而我站在最低的那级台阶上，抱着扶手不肯走，想要和妈妈理论。

　　“我跟他根本不是朋友！”我气呼呼地说道。

　　“你怎么老是脾气这么古怪。”妈妈无奈道，“索尔这么好一个孩子，你别跟人家使小性子。”

　　“你根本不了解他！他……他坏死了……”我快急哭了，“你怎么就这么放心他呢？”

　　“他是奥丁家的孩子，有什么可担心的。”妈妈说得好像一副“奥丁家出品就是好孩子的质量保证”的样子，把我推上一级台阶。

　　“黛西？”索尔又拐了回来，在楼梯最上方露出一张脸。

　　“她马上就上去！”妈妈看着他，脸上都是慈爱的表情，“想吃什么喝什么跟我说啊，别客气。”

　　我不情不愿地上了楼，跟着索尔进了房间。他大大咧咧地在我的床上坐下，毫不客气地环顾四周，摸着下巴评价道：“我本来以为你的房间装饰风格会更粉红一点呢。”

　　我走到书桌前，拉过椅子，岔开双腿反坐在上面，生气地瞪着他。“你到底想干嘛？”

　　他脸色忽然一暗，眼睛里似乎有翻涌的巨浪。“为什么昨晚你自己跑掉了？”这语气就像家长一样，让我瞬间气势熄灭。

　　“我……我等了好久，都快被蚊子吸干了。”

　　“老天！我才进去五分钟！”他有点生气地抬高了声音，“你知道我有多担心吗？我给你发了一晚上短信你都不回，打电话也关机。我今天早上问了希芙你家地址，就马上赶过来了。”

　　我拿起桌上的手机看了一眼，已经没电关机了。“我……我不知道嘛……手机……忘记充电……”

　　他看着我委屈的样子，语气渐渐柔和了下来，“算了，你没事就好。”他半躺在我的床上，朝我勾了勾手指，“过来。”

　　？！我看着他，犹豫地歪了一下头。

　　“过来！”

　　我吓得一抖，跌跌撞撞地起身走了过去。我一来到他的身边，他就起身伸出手搂住了我，把我抱到他大腿上。

　　“你对我做了什么？嗯？”他把我的头发拨到了耳朵后，在我耳边低声说道。

　　“嗯？”我哼了一声，不太明白他在说什么。他的气息撩得我痒痒的，我下意识把头别开想要躲避。

　　“我一晚上没睡，脑海里全是你。”他捏着我下巴，让我把头转回来，然后吻了上来。

　　唔……这个家伙真是胆子太大了吧……这是我家里我床上诶……

　　我反抗想法越来越微弱，很快也就被他霸道的亲吻抚平擦去了。不，我根本没有过想拒绝的念头。

　　他往后退开了一些，先结束了这一个吻。我还沉浸其中意犹未尽，一脸迷茫地看着他，情不自禁地还想凑上去。

　　“该学习了。”他把食指放在了我的嘴唇上。

　　我不高兴地哼唧了一声，搂住他的脖子不放，企图用撒娇蒙混过关，“我不想学习嘛……”

　　“好了小色猫。阿姨有交代，可不能让她失望。”索尔按住我乱动的身体，抬起我的手臂，把我抓到了书桌前。“现在先学习，下午我带你出去玩。说定了？”

　　好吧，还不是你说什么就是什么。我撅着嘴，气呼呼地拉开抽屉，拿出了书本和文具。

　　

　　


	10. 夏天的故事 3

　　车子开上了山路。

　　索尔不肯告诉我要带我去哪里，说是要留一点点悬念。

　　既然如此我就毫不客气地打开了车里的音响，连上了手机app，把音量开超大，放起了我们这些中学生喜欢的reggaeton音乐，然后跟着节奏手舞足蹈起来。

　　索尔被我吵闹到眉头皱起，一副无奈的样子。我更开心了。

　　十几分钟之后，车子停在了……游乐场门口？

　　“游乐场吗？！”我跟在索尔后面穿过了停车场，有些不满地说道：“感觉被当成小孩子了……”

　　“什么？实际上你就是小孩子啊。”他脚步没停，回过头来看了我一眼，脸上带着笑。

　　我加快了脚步，拦在了他面前，让他不得不停了下来。我踮起脚尖搂住了他的脖子，几乎把整个人都挂在他身上，然后凑上去吻了一下他的嘴唇。

　　“小孩子也可以做这种事吗？”我用充满挑逗的声音说道，我眯起眼睛挑衅地看他。

　　我们身体贴在一起，他放在我腰上的手情不自禁地收紧了一下。索尔想扶我站好，我越是缠紧胳膊挂在他身上。我们就这样推搡着走了前行了一小段，然后他终于成功地把我从他身上剥了下来。“别闹。”

　　别闹的意思就是我赢了。

　　我甩下他开开心心地跑进大门。说到底还是没人不喜欢游乐场啊。

　　“哇，其实我都不知道这里有个游乐园。在山下的镇里面可以看到那一个摩天轮。”我指了一下位于最高处的那一个设施，“但是我怎么就从没有想过上来看看。”

　　“你不是本地人对吧？”索尔问道。

　　“嗯。因为我爸爸的工作的缘故，我们总是在搬家。”我越说越小声，心事变重。我作为新来的同学，在有无聊的人传我闲话的时候，根本没有人会帮我说话啊。

　　索尔自然不会知道一个高中女生的烦恼，“镇上的小孩子们想要来这里玩可要表现得很好才行。”我的背突然撞上了他的胸膛，他从后面搂住了我，亲了一下我的脸颊，“就像黛西今天早上一样。”

　　我羞红了脸。“可我还是觉得做一早上物理题就换来游乐园玩好亏哦。”

　　“这个游乐园虽然比不上迪士尼乐园，但是在州里也算小有名气。你不会白来一趟的。”他抓住了我的胳膊，“来吧。”

　　我们来到了游乐场中央，索尔用眼神询问我要从哪个玩起。

　　我扫视了一下园内游乐设施。现在游乐园里人还不少，好几个设施上都有人，时不时还穿来人们失控的尖叫声。

　　“选择困难？”索尔看我犹豫不决的样子，就随意指了一个像风车一样的设施，“这个怎么样？”

　　“不，我绝对不去坐啊啊机。”我摆手拒绝。

　　“‘啊啊机’是什么鬼？”索尔笑出了声。

　　“嗯……你没听到上面的人啊啊叫得有多惨吗？”我怂怂地后退了一步。

　　“那鬼屋呢？”索尔转而指向了远处的一个城堡样子的建筑。

　　“绝不！”这次我直接躲到他身后，紧紧揪了他的上衣一角。

　　“那我们上去那里吧？”索尔看了一眼高处，说道：“摩天轮你会怕吗？”

　　当然！我怎么会连摩天轮都不敢坐？

　　我在座舱内坐稳，双腿并紧，手放在膝盖上，不敢轻易乱动。索尔坐在对面，看着我的样子，似乎觉得很滑稽。摩天轮开始发动、上升，快到最高点的时候，索尔突然站了起来，要到我这里边来。

　　索尔这个一米九多的大个子一活动，整个座舱就跟着摇晃了起来。想到我们这是在半空中，我吓到尖叫起来。

　　他一屁股坐到我旁边，开始嘲笑我：“你听听，你叫得比旁边跳楼机上的人还大声呢。”

　　因为受力不平均，整个座舱都还在摇晃。我气恼地掐了好几把他的胳膊，把他赶回去到另一边。

　　身在高空的这个想法想我没办法好好去欣赏景色，我甚至不敢往窗外看。等摩天轮停下、我走出座舱的时候，我已经双腿打颤必须要索尔搀扶着了。

　　可恶，我怎么好像听到他在笑我？

　　“我再也不想玩会离开地面的项目了。”我整个人半瘫在他身上，趁机捏了好几把他腰间结实的肌肉。

　　我们又在园里到处晃了一圈，来到了一个摊位面前。这里有一个球门，上门固定着一个旋转的人形木板，看来也就是守门员了。

　　“你想要哪个玩偶？”索尔按着我的肩把我推到奖品墙前面，问道。

　　“你这话听起来为什么这么嚣张？”我转头问他。

　　球门前有人正在排队踢球。我认出了最前面的一个，是我们学校足球队的边锋。他一抬脚，球飞了出去，被高速旋转的“守门员”弹飞了。

　　“我觉得这就是个骗局。真的有人球速能达到那么快，瞄得又那么准吗？那我觉得巴萨的球探应该在这里守着。”我看着又一个人败下阵来，和索尔说道。

　　“哪有那么夸张。快选一个。”索尔催促道。

　　我看了一圈，视线落在一个小猫玩偶上，我抬手一指，“就那个！”

　　索尔让我在这等着，他抱着球过去了。他把球放在地上，一瞬间神情变得无比认真专注。他后退几步，稍微瞄准了一下，跑上前踢飞了那个球。下一秒，球就已经躺在球门里了。

　　“Shit！”原本在旁边准备看热闹的边锋忍不住骂了一句。

　　索尔接过第二个球，一样是看似轻松地飞起一脚，球就像箭似的穿过缝隙飞进了球门。

　　然后是第三个、第四个。站在一旁的小边锋表情都快克制不住了，眼里闪起了崇拜的星光。

　　索尔接过摊主递过来的玩偶，走回到了我身边。

　　“哇哦。”我瞥了一眼还傻站在原地的边锋同学，“那个人是我们校足球队的，我以为连他都踢不进，那就……”

　　“哦这么巧？我以前也是。”他拎着玩偶猫的尾巴，把它放进我怀里，“看来你们这届水平不行。”

　　胡说。虽然我不会踢球，但也不是看不懂啊。索尔他这分明有专业球员的水平了，刚才有那么点俱乐部球员业余时间到游乐场骗玩偶的即视感。

　　夏季午后的阳光晒得人头昏脑胀。我脸颊发烫，有些口干舌燥了起来。

　　“我可能……要中暑了。”我咂巴了一下嘴。

　　“我去给你买冰淇淋，你到阴凉的地方等我一下。”说着，他就小跑着去往了食品区。

　　我好不容易找到一个位于树荫底下的没人的长凳，平静了没一会，我就看到了另外一个熟脸。

　　那是球队里的核心人物，在学校里人气极高，为人蛮横霸道。也正是那一个把钞票塞进我的内衣里面说要干我的男生。在学校里面他不敢对我怎么样，但是现在……

　　我左顾右盼，想规划一下逃跑路线。但是来不及了，他已经看到我，并且走过来堵在我的去路上了。

　　“哟，这不是我们年纪的小荡妇吗？”他流里流气地晃到我面前。

　　“滚。”我不想和他多废话一个字。

　　“在这里陪你的sugar daddy玩吗？”他趾高气扬地捏住我的下巴，俯下身凑到我面前，“只要你一句话，我也可以做你的daddy。”

　　“我说滚。”我奋力推开了他，一脚踢向他裆部。

　　他没想到我会这么激烈地反抗，被我踹了个措手不及。他吃痛地叫了一声，捂着被踢到的地方，表情扭曲，“该死的母狗。”

　　“是的，我是，那又怎么样。”我满不在意地说道，“我就是我daddy的母狗。”

　　他一下子呆住了。

　　我也站了起来，走到他面前，继续说道：“而你，用这种卑劣的手段胁迫女生的垃圾，永·远·都·别·想日到我。”

　　被我戳破心思，他一下子恼羞成怒，企图对我动手。

　　我及时退避开，真好看到了索尔正在往这个方向来，于是说道：“我daddy马上就回来了，你识相的话就赶紧滚开。你不想惹奥丁家的孩子吧？”

　　其实我并不知道奥丁一家在这个镇上到底是什么地位，但我就突然想起了妈妈对索尔的态度。我这是一步险棋，希望这个名字能对他来说意味着些什么。我不想等索尔真的过来，和这个人渣发生什么摩擦。

　　他听到这个名字，脸色一变，回头去就看见了索尔。他低声骂了几句，带着不甘心的表情跑掉了。

　　我松了一口气，等不及索尔走过来了，直接拔腿跑向他，跳进他怀里，紧紧抱住了他的腰。

　　“诶，小心冰淇淋。”索尔提醒着我，把冰淇淋拿开了一点，以免弄到我身上。

　　“冰淇淋又不会烫到我。”我说。

　　“刚刚和你说话的是谁？”

　　啊，他果然还是看到了。我不想把他卷进这些高中生的破事里面。“一个学校里的同学，怪讨厌的。没什么事啦。”

　　索尔果然没多想，把冰淇淋拿到我面前，“快拿去，都化了。”

　　“嗯——我没有手拿嘛。”我撒娇道。

　　“你放开我不就有了。”他无奈道。

　　“不要。抱抱也是很重要的事。”我搂得更紧了一些，“你帮我拿着——”

　　“好好好。”他只能把草莓冰棍举到我嘴边。

　　我伸出舌头舔走了冰棒上面化掉的正在缓缓下流的草莓糖水，然后张口含住了顶端，吮吸了起来。

　　索尔呼吸变得沉重，他把视线移开，似乎企图在我们头顶上方的树枝上找到什么有趣的东西。然后他又发现这样并没有帮助，反而感觉越加奇怪地燥热了。

　　“好吃吗？”他低头问我。

　　“好吃。”我舔了一下嘴唇，“是真的，我没想到游乐场卖的冰棍味道会这么好。”

　　他神色不太自然地清了清嗓，“天气真的挺热的，要不我们回家吧？”

　　“好啊，回家。”

　　我们回到了车里。

　　索尔发动了车子，但是迟迟不肯把车开走。

　　我转过头去看了他一眼，问他有什么不对的地方吗。

　　“能不能等一会？”他有些坐立不安的样子，“现在开车可能……不是很安全。”

　　我忍不住瞥了一眼他的某个部位。哈，果然。他总爱穿运动短裤，一旦兴奋起来根本隐藏不住。

　　他也发现我在看他，尴尬地用手遮住了下身的突起。

　　我解开了安全带。

　　“嘿。你干嘛？”索尔看着我换了坐姿，上身趴了过去，把头枕在了他的大腿上。

　　我拉开了他运动裤的系带，笑嘻嘻地从下往上看他，“做你脑子里在想的事呀。”

　　很快，一声情不自禁的闷闷的呻吟从他鼻腔中溢出。他的手指插入了我的头发里，按住了我起伏的脑袋。

　　我像舔冰棒一样地吃干净了他残留的液体，抬起头问道：“现在可以开车了吗？”

　　索尔穿好了裤子，对我一挑眉。“你想去哪都可以。”


	11. 夏日的终结

　　我可能喜欢上索尔·奥丁森了。夏日剩下的时光里，这个念头都在困扰着我。

　　喜欢上一个人很正常，喜欢上一个像索尔那样的人更是容易——这是多方口径统一的说辞。

　　是的，人人都爱索尔。

　　可是喜欢一个人不像在街上见义勇为。当你交付出一颗真心，总是会期待一些回报。

　　不可能。

　　人们这么告诉我。

　　索尔从不谈恋爱，他只游戏人生。

　　明明知道他是这样的人，但我还是不可避免地深陷进去了。

　　从前我总是整天无忧无虑地笑着。索尔一叫我名字，对我勾勾手指头，我就会像一只最听话最温顺的狗狗一样跑到他身边，跳到他膝上。

　　直到某一天，兴许是某一个阳光充足的午后，“爱”这个念头像某种病菌一样悄然滋生，从此以后我再也无法那样大笑了。

　　然后我就真的生了一场病。

　　我整日只能躺在床上，掐着时间服下五颜六色的药片。如果想到楼下厨房拿点东西吃，就不得不花费掉全身的力气。

　　索尔不知道这件事。他去了纽约，去忙一些自己的事情。没错，他并不是整天满脑子只有做爱。事实上他是一个极有头脑、具有领导能力、学东西又特别快的人。大概他这样的人做什么都很难不成功吧。

　　他无意继承祖父创办的老式工厂企业，他的眼光放在一些——以他的话来说——更加新鲜的东西上面。

　　我不清楚这一位物理系的大学生具体会搞出些什么。但是他的活力一点也没因繁忙而减少。我时不时就会收到他饥渴的短信，让他用文字爱抚我的身体。

　　生病的我并不是时时刻刻有精力陪他发色情短信的，更多时候我回着回着就睡过去了。

　　当我顶着昏昏沉沉的脑袋，时不时打个喷嚏擤个鼻涕，一边在短信栏里敲下『我现在穿着白色蕾丝内衣，一个人，躺在床上，想你』的时候，我忍不住想，他就不能在纽约找个姑娘陪他度过漫长夜晚吗？

　　转念一想，不，太小看他了，谁能肯定他没有这么做呢？和大都市的姑娘搞累了，躺平下来再给我这个家乡姑娘发些骚话短信，以他旺盛的精力也不是应付不来。

　　想到这我就放心多了，于是就大胆地随时睡过去，回短信也不那么及时了。

　　在床上躺了快一周，病情终于好转了。我迫不及待想出门走走，正好想起爸爸提了晚上有个酒会要穿的衣服还在干洗店，于是就打算顺便去取了。

　　出门之前，谨慎起见我还是吃了一下药。我忘记其中一种药片的副作用极强，药效在走的离家不远的小公园附近的时候发作了。

　　我跌跌撞撞地走进小公园，找了一个安全的地方坐下，等待副作用消退一些好回家。

　　我没有想到又会在这里遇到那个讨人厌的男生。

　　他双手插口袋，一副令人厌恶的样子，晃荡到我面前。

　　“你说我怎么天天遇见你呢？”他先开口了。

　　“这话我说才对吧？”我翻了个白眼。

　　“你一直拒绝我，又老是出现在我面前，这玩的是什么欲迎还拒啊？”

　　放狗屁。我想骂他但又没力气。

　　他也发现了我状态不对。

　　他没有走开，而是试图利用我虚弱的这个时机——就像他一贯的做法。

　　他是运动员，体格远胜我，所以轻轻松松就压制住了我，让我想打他没办法，想踢他也不行。他凑上来吻我，我躲闪不及，他又转为咬我的唇。

　　我被吓懵了，挣扎也没有什么效果，我不知道接下来会发生什么。

　　突然间压在我身上的男生被人一把抓开了。

　　一个熟悉的声音从头上传来，对我劈头盖脸的一顿发火：“这就是你没空回我短信的原因吗？这是你这几天在忙的东·西吗？！”

　　啊，好像是索尔。我稍微清醒些了，抬眼就看到他那张充满怒气的漂亮脸蛋。

　　糟糕了。我想解释，但是张了张嘴，没说出话来。

　　“她就是这样的啊，缺了男人就会死。”那个坏男生还在那里搅局，“学校里面每个人都知道，谁都能上她。”

　　“你闭嘴！”怒气憋了半天，才冲出口变成这样一句话。

　　我晕乎乎的，但是想站起来想给他骂回去。我一站起来，就觉得一阵天旋地转……

　　一双有力的胳膊接住了我的身体。索尔抱住了我，把我放回了椅子上。

　　“你转过去一下。”索尔在我耳边说道。

　　我不知道是为什么，但还是照做了。

　　我一转过去，耳边就传来一句骂声。

　　你他妈的。

　　是索尔说的。

　　然后是一阵混乱嘈杂的声音，似乎是打起来了。

　　我忍不住要转过去看一下发生了什么，又听见索尔的声音对我喊道：“黛西，转过去！不要看！”

　　接着是另一个男生的惨叫声。我心惊肉跳了半天，终于听见了后面重新归于平静。

　　索尔在我旁边一屁股坐下。我转头看他，只见他脸上挂了彩，灰色的T恤上还沾了暗红色的痕迹。

　　“啊！！！这是血吗？！”我吓到惊叫。

　　“不是我的。”他说。

　　“那个家伙人呢？”

　　“被我打跑了。”

　　“谢……谢谢？！”

　　没等我说完，索尔一下子把我横抱了起来，站起来走向了我家。

　　直到他把我放在了床上，索尔才又重新开口说道：“你现在可以好好解释一下了。”

　　解释……我不知道从何解释起啊。

　　是从我怎么转学过来的第三天，那个家伙就逼我跟他上床，我不答应他所以他到处说我是个公交车结果所有人都来骚扰我说起吗？

　　我干脆揪着他的衣角，“哇”一声就哭了出来。

 

* * *

 

　　索尔这样的玩家，最擅长给女孩们制造被宠爱着的感觉。这似乎是他这样的漂亮富家男孩的通病。

　　他会毫不吝啬地把人宠到天上去，仅仅是因为他有能力这么做。

　　他毫不节制地对人好，甚至享受着被依赖上的感觉，这是他证明自己能力和魅力的一种方式。

　　我也只是一个受施舍的人。

　　上一刻我们还在缠绵，下一刻他就在我面前，跟电话对面的人说：不，没有，我真的没有在跟任何人恋爱。

　　我当然不会蠢到以为我们已经是男女朋友了。但是看他毫不回避地当着我的面和其他人这么说，仿佛我这个人可以完全不存在，那就是另一种滋味了。

　　索尔挂掉了电话，见到我正神色复杂地盯着他看。

　　“是范达尔。”他的脸色也没好到哪里去。

　　噢？！我好久没想起这个名字了。“他在欧洲还好吗？圣诞节会回来吗？”我忍不住多问了几句。

　　“嗯……还不错。大概会回来吧。”索尔漫不经心地应着，突然话锋一转：“你好像很在意他的样子。”

　　“我没法不在意啊。”我想也没想就脱口而出。

　　下一刻我就慌了起来。如果索尔知道我和他好朋友上过床，一定会大发雷霆的。

　　学校里的人如何说我，我完全无所谓，但是我害怕有任何一丝的可能性索尔也会那么想。

　　我没想到这样会适得其反。

　　在这之后，索尔的态度反而变得更疏离了起来。我胡思乱想，害怕是不是范达尔和他说了些什么。

　　有时候他会用湿漉漉的眼睛看着我，一句话也不说，但好像眼神中有着一丝忧郁。我一直怀疑自己看错了，因为这太不像索尔·奥丁森了。

　　有一次他在我身体里达到高潮以后，他把头埋在了我的脖子里。发出了呜咽哭泣一般的声音。我能感觉得出他似乎有些变了。我担心是不是他的事业遇到了什么难题，但是我好像又没有立场去问太多问题。

　　不过我也没能纠结很久。

　　之后，我的家长郑重其事地通知我，爸爸在这个小镇上的工作差不多完成了，我们要搬到下一个地方去了。

　　收到这个消息的时候夏天也快结束了，索尔对我的热情似乎也一天天冷淡了下来。

　　这好像是一个完美的机会，能让我正式离开他，跟他好好说一句再见。

　　我知道我应该这么做。但是我躲在被窝里无声地哭了半天，意识到自己根本做不到。相反地 ，我还想跑到他家里，求他喜欢我。喜欢我一点点。就那么一点点，就可以支撑着我走下去，可以永远这么卑微地爱下去。

　　在我搬走之前，索尔倒是先开学了。他走之前的那个晚上，我在镇上徘徊了许久，给自己打气加油。

　　我可能骨子里是个悲观主义者。很可能他不会要我，很可能今晚就是我见他的最后一面了。但是无论如何我想让他知道我的决心。

　　我终于绕到了奥丁家门口。我还没来得及敲门，就听到后院传来说话的声音。两个人的声音我都再熟悉不过了，是索尔和希芙姐姐。

　　我蹑手蹑脚地沿着屋子外墙摸过去，想着是不是这样跳出来不太好，而且我要用什么理由出现呢？

　　就在这时我注意到他们谈话的内容。因为他们提到了我的名字。

　　“你真的不去和黛西道个别吗？”希芙问道。

　　“嗯……为什么要？你知道我不喜欢这种事情，道别啊说再见啊，我向来不行。”是索尔的声音。

　　“我以为她对你来说还挺特别的。”

　　“什么意思？”索尔声音中有一丝不确定。

　　“我们还想着这次你要谈恋爱了。”

　　“谈恋爱？跟黛西？”索尔轻笑了一声，声音却有点苦涩的味道：“她跟我是不可能的。”

　　我听不下去了。我害怕接下来他说出的话会让我痛苦一辈子。我深吸了一口气，摸着墙沿返回了。

　　到家的时候，我震惊于自己的冷静。我还能扯出微笑拿出六分的精神和爸妈聊天，甚至回到房间之后，我也没有再哭出一滴眼泪了。

　　大概是因为内心已完全枯死了吧。

　　不过出乎我意料的是，我对索尔并没有感到恨。造梦者有什么错呢？蠢的是把梦境当真的人罢了。

　　我狠下心来的时候展现出了自己都难以置信的决心。

　　从那之后我再也没回复过一条来自索尔的短信。

　　一开始有点难，但是我和家人一起搬到新城市的第一周，我的手机就被偷走了。

　　手机里存着的和索尔互发的短信、图片、他的号码，这个夏天我们所拥有的一切，就这么一起跟着丢了。


	12. 他的完美五分女孩 上

　　索尔·奥丁森先生的助理好难当。

　　在茶水间随便问一个员工他们老板怎么样，他们都会说人奥丁森先生慷慨公正，而且脾气极好，怎么想都是纽约第一好老板。

　　当然，他们这样说是因为他们不是奥丁森先生的私人助理。

　　黛西——正是奥丁森总裁的私人助理本人，除此之外每周大概有两三天晚上他们会睡在一起。

　　但不要以为和老板睡了，职场之路上就可以一路绿灯、整日在公司里作威作福。不，这种念头最好连有都不好有。

　　索尔·奥丁森对自己的要求有严格的10分，对别人倒是宽容许多。但本身能力只有5分的黛西，每天都在咬牙努力，力求把事情做到奥丁森先生的及格标准上。

　　温柔体贴的老板？对此黛西有话要说。

　　“哈？他明明脾气超臭的。我高中刚认识他那会就这个毛病。其实他这人暴躁得很，拿吸管插饮料不小心弄断都要生气。不过他从来没有真的发过火。不会憋坏身体吗？所以他爱健身啊。他每天去到健身房就开始发泄一天积攒下来的怒气。现在你是不是看他身材就能猜到他脾气有多差了？”

　　实际上并没有人问黛西，上面那段话是她自己的脑内活动。

　　不过她碎碎念的东西倒是真的。索尔脾气真的很烂，因此他甚至成了一个格斗术专家。

　　索尔的好友霍根开了一个武馆，霍根总邀请索尔到武馆去同学员们切磋一下。不过往往每到这种时候，没有受虐倾向的学员都会奇迹般地同时生病或加班，总之来不了了。

　　每一次索尔被激怒，就只有可怜的黛西才感受得到，而真正的罪魁祸首总是能全身而退，她却要想各种办法转移奥丁森先生的注意力，冷却一下这座在喷发边缘的火山。这对她来说倒不是多困难的事，毕竟她这么了解他……

　　……真的是这样吗？

　　黛西忍不住反问自己：我真的了解索尔·奥丁森吗？

　　他们好像也只不过是睡在一起罢了，关系怎么也称不上亲密。亲密不是两具躯体紧贴，应该是一种精神上的状态。

　　过了很久黛西才察觉到了问题所在：索尔·奥丁森不是她男朋友。他可从来没有这样说过。

　　可是他们已经保持这种奇怪的关系这么长时间了，黛西没有勇气突然跑去问她的老板他们算不算是在交往。无论他给出什么答案，这种行为本身都很可笑。

　　黛西从来没有和人正经地谈恋爱过，她不知道正常的约会交往是什么样的。情侣都会做什么呢？一起吃饭遛狗看电影？如果是这样的话这些事她和索尔确实也做了。

　　问题在于：一起做了这些事就是情侣了吗？

　　黛西观察了身边的情侣，发现相爱的人似乎很喜欢对对方做一些无意义的亲昵动作，比如捏一下对方，单纯的拥抱一下，或者是挽着手一起散步。但是这些事情索尔和她从来没有做过。索尔如果来碰她，就一定只有一种情况：他想要了。

　　仔细一想，索尔甚至没有在公共场合牵过她的手。

　　“他也从来没对我说过这句话！”

　　黛西嘴里含着草莓水果糖，把手里的糖纸举到眼前，模糊不清地说。

　　这颗草莓水果糖是从医院走廊的贩卖机里买来的一袋混合口味水果糖里的。每一种口味的糖纸上都简单地写着一句积极的话，比如苹果味的“天天开心”，还有橙子味的“你是最棒的”。

　　而现在黛西手上拿着的草莓味，是“我爱你”。

　　“他从来没对我说过！”她又小声地重复了一遍。

　　“说过什么？”希芙一走过来就听到黛西在那自言自语。

　　黛西赶紧把糖纸塞进背包里，“没什么！体检完成了吗？”

　　“做完了，要等几分钟才能出结果。”希芙说道，“说真的，你也应该定期体检一下。”

　　“体检这种事总给我种很正式的感觉，好像要去办什么大事一样。”黛西说道。

　　“这样的想法应该改一改啦。定期体检真的能预防很多问题的。我宁愿每隔一段时间抽空来医院检查一下，也不想因生病住院。”

　　“是哦，律师工作那么忙，生病的话会耽误很多事情吧。”黛西喃喃自语，想着说不定希芙的建议可以考虑一下。

　　希芙一脸神秘兮兮地凑过来，说道：“你一定想不到我刚刚遇到谁了。”

　　“谁？！”

　　这时从诊室门口那传来了另一个女人的声音：“希芙？”

　　黛西和希芙同时转过了脑袋，看到了一个棕发的女人。她穿着白大褂，戴着一副黑框眼镜，这样的打扮也掩盖不住她的知性优雅的美。

　　“喔，她来了，正好给你介绍下。”希芙与棕发女人打了招呼，向黛西介绍道：“这是简·福斯特医生。”

　　简·福斯特向黛西礼貌地微笑了一下，向她伸出了手。黛西整个脑子都被福斯特医生散发的女性魅力搅乱了，赶紧把糖咽了下去，笨拙地握住了对方的手。

　　接下来的十几分钟里黛西满脑子都是“福斯特医生好美啊身上有一种甜甜的味道连手摸起来都好软——”

　　直到走出医院，希芙才和黛西说道：“简是索尔的前女友。”

　　“什么？！”黛西惊讶道：“这个10分大姐姐居然是索尔前女友？”

　　“福斯特医生的确很优秀。”

　　“是很女友的那种前女友吗？”

　　“大概？”希芙经常搞不清黛西的脑回路，也就习惯了她那些奇奇怪怪的说法。

　　“嗷。”黛西惨兮兮地在心里叫了一声，感到喉咙中莫名地酸涩。莫非刚刚吃的糖是柠檬口味？

* * *

　　下午见索尔的时候，黛西拐弯抹角地把这件事说了出来：“那个……我早上去了医院，嗯，特别巧地遇到了希芙的一个熟人。然后她刚好也是你的熟人的样子。哈哈。你说纽约是不是很小？”

　　“你遇到简了？”索尔面不改色。

　　“啊，对，简。这是她的名字。”黛西不敢看索尔的眼睛，只能假装欣赏风景。

　　两个人正走在中央公园里，索尔左手牵着那条名叫Thori的比格犬，右手空闲着。

　　黛西有点冲动想拉住他的手，但是想了想也许索尔不喜欢这样。最后她还是没胆量做，只好把双手都插进了口袋。

　　“噢，她还好吧？”索尔不冷不热地问了一句。

　　“好极了。她真的好女神诶……”

　　没等对话再继续下去，Thori突然兴奋了起来，尾巴摇得像风扇的叶片一样，四只腿在地上摩擦着，想要跑去旁边的草地上，索尔几乎都快拉不住它了。

　　两人只能跟着狗跑了几步。索尔很快就发现了Thori在激动什么，便拽紧了绳子斥责了它几句。狗狗被主人骂了，脑袋耷拉下来乖乖地回到了他们脚边，显得闷闷不乐的。

　　“Thori这是干嘛？”黛西心疼小狗，就蹲下来摸摸它安慰它。

　　“你看到树丛里的那只夜莺了吗？”索尔问道。

　　黛西望过去，看到一只灰棕色羽毛的小鸟正停在枝桠上，歪着脑袋好像正在看他们。

　　“你可别笑。Thori喜欢小鸟。”索尔也蹲了下来，摸了一把小狗的脑袋，一副严肃的样子对它说：“傻狗狗，你这样只会把人家吓跑。就算喜欢也不需要靠那么近，知道了吗？”

　　哇哦，他认真教训狗狗的样子好有母性。黛西心想。

　　Thori从肚子里发出几声呜呜的声音，像是听懂了，但是依然垂头丧气一副不开心的样子。

　　黛西从书包里拿出狗饼干，想用零食来安慰下小狗。她摸到了早上随意塞进去的糖纸，愣了一下。

　　他好像从来没对我说过这句话。

　　这个念头又回到了她脑海中。她赶紧把糖纸拿出来，丢了一旁的进垃圾桶。

　　这是下午四点的中央公园。阳光暖暖的，透过树叶洒在他们身上。城市街道的喧嚣被隔得远远的，跑步的人来来去去，有人拉起了手风琴。

　　黛西扔掉了糖纸，转过身却一头撞在了索尔的胸口上。男人顺势搂住了她的腰，没有给她任何反应的时间，直接吻住了她的唇。

　　黛西被他的突袭搞得心脏狂跳不止，忘记了该怎么呼吸。她又羞又气，明显地感觉到这个吻有浓重的情欲色彩。

　　索尔这个人真是活生生的臭男人的代表，你永远不知道他到底会被什么奇怪的东西激发性欲。或者干脆根本就是全天24小时都想要，只是看什么时候憋不住了而已。

　　“我想回家了。”索尔止住了这个吻，用只有他们俩才听得见的声音说道。

　　黛西当然知道家里没有什么东西值得他想立即回去的。他话里意思分明就是“我想要你，尽快，马上。”

　　奥丁森先生是个效率很高的人。一进门黛西就被他抓住推到了沙发上，然后被压着折腾了一个多小时。

　　黛西心事重重，无法投入。中途她喊着肚子饿试图让索尔停下来一下，没想到他从桌上拿了一个面包塞进她嘴里就自顾自地继续了。

　　可恶，不是说男人在床上什么话都说得出来吗？平时很少骂人说重话的奥丁森先生，在床上说起“我的小荡妇”“我的小野猫”这种话眼睛都不眨一下的，但他就从不说那句话。

　　终于等到索尔满足完了，他抱着黛西温柔地问她想吃什么，他可以给她做。这下又把她搞得有些愧疚，觉得自己真是矫情得可怜，简直就像个青春期少女一样。

　　大概有些人就是不习惯把那三个字挂在嘴边，也许这不是他表达感情的方式。黛西这样劝着自己。虽然还是有那么一点点在意，但是那么微不足道，应该很快就会被抛在脑后吧。

　　最后他们还是点了披萨外卖。黛西慢吞吞地啃着一块披萨，因为她知道吃完饭以后就没有理由留在这里了。

　　她好想留下来。索尔很少挽留她过夜。但如果他没有开口，黛西也没脸赖着不走。

　　黛西吃完披萨，默默地把垃圾打了包放在一旁，去拿自己的书包。

　　“你要走了？”索尔从沙发上坐了起来，警觉道。

　　黛西内心里默念着留下我留下我，嘴上只是简单应了一句：“嗯。”

　　索尔脸上的表情叫黛西看不懂。他说道：“那我送你。”

　　黛西说不上太失望。这样在路上至少还能和他多在一起三十分钟。如果路况不好那就更妙了，最好能堵到天昏地暗，堵到她和索尔在车里一起变得头发花白。

　　是在做梦吧。

* * *

　　隔天，希芙问黛西要不要和范达尔出来吃饭，黛西想也不想就同意了。这几位老友聚会，首选的地方自然是沃斯塔格的餐厅。

　　索尔和霍根没能来，俩人不知一起干什么去了。

　　不一会儿，餐厅进来一个女人。希芙和范达尔本来正在叽叽喳喳地聊八卦，看到那个女人一进来，范达尔突然安静了。

　　“那是珍妮佛吗？”范达尔盯着站在入口处的女人问道。

　　希芙转过去看了一眼，说道：“还真是。这几天我们是什么运气啊？幸好今天索尔没来。”

　　“啊？为什么？”不明真相的黛西问道。

　　希芙已经离开座位去和那位叫珍妮佛的女人打招呼了，留下黛西和范达尔二人。范达尔看热闹不嫌事大地解释道：“那是索尔的前女友，NYPD的珍妮佛·沃尔特斯警探。”

　　“又一个？”黛西酸溜溜地问道。整个纽约到底还有哪个女生没和索尔·奥丁森谈过恋爱？

　　“又？看来你见过别的？”范达尔似乎很有兴致。

　　“前几天我们遇见了福斯特医生……他到底有多少前女友啊？”

　　“我们也搞不清啊。除了这两位，我知道的还有一个希芙的同事、一个空姐、一个陆军部队的女军官，好像还有一个小演员。”

　　“我的天……”黛西揉了揉太阳穴，然后就看到希芙带着珍妮佛走过来了。

　　当黛西看清楚珍妮佛的时候，她好像一下子领略到了索尔喜欢什么类型的女人：棕发、美丽、强大。但是珍妮佛看起来和简很不同，她要更加野性有力量。

　　“珍妮佛本来是想打包东西回家吃，我劝她留下来和我们一起。你们应该不介意吧？”希芙问道。

　　黛西知道她这是在问自己。范达尔与与她早就认识，没有什么理由不愿和一个偶然遇到的旧相识吃顿饭的。“当然不介意。”黛西说道。

　　珍妮佛和黛西互相介绍完，这位年轻的警探也就毫不生疏地坐到了他们中间。黛西吃着东西静静地听着他们谈话，时不时地偷偷观察一下珍妮佛。她不得不感叹，沃尔特斯警探太有魅力了，充满着属于女性的那种性感帅气。

　　索尔运气怎么能这么好？黛西羡慕地想着，把叉子上残留着的甜点屑也舔干净了。

　　用完餐后，珍妮佛得知黛西家和自己住得近，就热情地提出要捎她一程。黛西好喜欢这个酷得好像只能在电视剧里见到的女警探，也就开心地答应了。

　　汽车在道路上行驶了几分钟之后，黛西才从激动的心情里稍稍平静下来。这时她注意到了后视镜后面挂着的一只小熊，大概有掌心那么大。小棕熊抱着一颗心，上面刻着几个字母：[I LOVE YOU. -T.O.]

　　黛西看到T.O.这个姓名缩写的时候，呼吸急促了一下。珍妮佛见她在观察那个小挂件，就猜是不是黛西觉得这个小熊画风和警探不是很搭，便解释道：“这个是前男友送的。分手之后我也没在意，就一直挂着没拿下来。”

　　“是索尔·奥丁森？”黛西问了一句。

　　“对。我差点忘了你也认识他。”珍妮佛。

　　“是啊，我现在为他工作。”黛西觉得透过车玻璃照下来的阳光似乎有些刺眼，晃得她有些头晕，“真看不出他是会说这种话的人诶。”

　　珍妮佛笑了一下，“告诉你一个关于你老板的小秘密。你别看他外表那么硬汉，其实他内心柔软得很。他就像一条金毛寻回犬一样黏人，会整天把这种喜欢啊爱的话挂在嘴边。所以就算他平时看起来有点凶，你也别怕他，他是个特别好说话的人。”

　　黛西听着珍妮佛对索尔的描述，简直震惊得不行。她们认识的真的是同一个索尔吗？

　　“我……我们不怕他啦，我们知道他是个好老板。”黛西说道。

　　黛西家到了。黛西谢过珍妮佛让她打便车，挥手和珍妮佛告别。

　　黛西脑中的想法搅成了一锅粥。见过了简·福斯特医生和珍妮佛·沃尔特斯警探以后，她好像想明白了一些事情。她只是一个5分女孩，无论怎么挣扎努力，都不可能成为像简和珍妮佛这样的10分人类。

　　但没关系，我们在性方面的契合度是满分的，黛西想，大概只有我能满足他所有的癖好，我也有不可替代的地方。

　　想到这里，黛西拿出手机点开了索尔的号码，给他发了一条信息：[daddy u wanna play a game?]


	13. 他的完美五分女孩 下

　　布朗克斯区的一家汽车旅馆内，黛西换好了警察制服，坐在床沿等人到来。

　　从范达尔给她列的那一串前女友的职业中，黛西推测出了索尔一定是对制服有着什么隐秘的喜好。

　　当她提出了制服play并且告诉他[someone is gonna be arrested and punished for being naughty]的时候，索尔果然很兴奋就立即答应了。

　　看时间差不多了，黛西起身照了一下镜子。这NYPD的制服也太像真的了，一点也不性感。当然，真正性感的东西藏在制服下面，这就需要奥丁森先生自己来探索了。

　　门叩叩叩地响了三声，来人说了一句：“是我。”黛西听出了他的声音，开开心心地打开了门，结果们内外的人同时惊讶地叫了一声：“什么？！”

　　索尔也穿着一身警员制服，下巴都要掉到地上了：“我以为是我扮演警察来着。”

　　黛西赶紧把他拉了进来，关上了门。“对不起，我没说清楚，是我来扮演警察。”

　　“不行，我来扮警察，你来演犯罪分子。”索尔坚决道。

　　“可是我想演警察！我可是有备而来的！”

　　“什么准备？”索尔饶有兴致地看着她。

　　“我补了好多电视剧，现在我可特别清楚警察是怎么执法的了！”黛西叉腰说道，“我还背下了米兰达警告呢。”

　　“可是我也没有犯罪经验啊。”索尔无奈道

　　“难道我有吗？”黛西简直想闹了，“你就想想你最可能犯什么罪嘛。”

　　“偷税漏税？”索尔伸出手指挠挠眉毛，“但是我不可能偷税的呀。”他一脸正义，“就不能两个人都演警察吗？”

　　“呕。不要，太恶心了。”

　　黛西觉得现在的场面有点蠢，像是小学操场上小朋友们为了争谁扮警察谁扮小偷而争吵起来一样。

　　“行吧，还是我来演罪犯吧。”最后还是黛西让了步，她乖乖地拿出了自己的衣服准备去卫生间换回来。

　　“Yes！”索尔开心得像只狗狗，他跑过来捧起黛西的脸亲了一下，然后换上了严肃的语调说道：“这位小姐，你要因为如此诱人而被捕了。”

　　“好啦那你先出去一下，五分钟以后再回来。”黛西可不想精心安排的惊喜提前曝光，“如果你无聊的话可以帮我到楼下贩卖机买瓶冰水。”稍后能用上，但是她不告诉他。

　　黛西换回了自己的连衣裙，重新打理了头发。她来之前还把发色根据索尔的喜好处理得浅了些，看来他刚才并没有注意到。

　　七分钟过去了。九分钟过去了。十三分钟过去了。

　　索尔依然没有回来，黛西起了疑心。

　　他不可能跑掉的吧？是遇到了什么麻烦吗？

　　黛西决定下楼看一看。她披上了一件外套，同时看到了包里露出的泰瑟枪。她考虑了一下，还是拿上了。

　　布朗克斯区的夜一向不那么安宁。黛西有点后悔为了更加真实而选在了治安没有那么好的地方。为什么不干脆在家好了？家里明明也能play。

　　下边的停车场几乎一片漆黑，只有几盏隔得很远的低瓦数小路灯无意义地亮着。她注意到靠近自动贩卖机的一盏灯下面站了一个忧心忡忡的女人。

　　黛西一溜跑下了楼梯，来到女人面前。她发现对方脸色苍白，身体发着抖，脸上似乎还带着伤，看到她过来的时候似乎还受了点惊吓。

　　“你没事吧？你需要帮助吗？”黛西问道。

　　“有个警员先生说要帮我。”她半天才说了这么一句话，显得有些精神恍惚。

　　“警员？”黛西想这时候哪有警察来这里，应该就是索尔了，“发生了什么？他人呢？”

　　这个女人支支吾吾半天说不出话来。这时候黛西听到了楼上某个房间里传来了打斗声。

　　糟糕。虽然不知道发生了什么事，但那十有八九是索尔了。

　　这个笨蛋，穿上了警服就以为自己是真的警察了吗？黛西拿出手机想要报警，却发现这里一点信号也没有。她想到应该跑去前台用座机，但是又担心得要命，想上楼去看看发生了什么。

　　“女士，你能去前台帮忙报个警吗？”黛西问女人。女人看起来精神不佳，但是还是听懂了她的话，连忙答应下来，摇摇晃晃地就要走向大厅处。

　　黛西急忙上楼，奔向传来噪音的房间，她还没到门口，就有一个人影冲了出来，见到黛西站在一旁，就一把将她抓走制住，将一把小刀抵在了她下巴上。

　　这些事都发生在电光火石之间，黛西还没有反应过来发生了什么，就被这样一个强壮的成年男子掐住了脖子。她甚至能感受到那把刀散发出来的寒意。

　　天呐谁能告诉我这里发生了什么？？黛西在心底疯狂尖叫。

　　紧接着穿着警服的索尔·奥丁森就跟了出来，他身上穿的制服脏乱，明显刚刚经历了打斗。他手上还端着一把枪。索尔不可能自己有枪，这十有八九是从对方手里抢来的。

　　你真的会开枪吗？！黛西都顾不上担心自己眼前的匕首了。

　　“不！！”索尔看到黛西，一时间慌了，“你放开她！”

　　“看来你认识她？”男人垂眼看了一下脸色苍白的黛西。

　　“不认识，这只是一个平民，你现在就放她走！”

　　“可悲的小警察，说谎都不会。”男人说道：“你看到自己枪口抖成什么样了吗？”

　　索尔默不作声，恶狠狠地盯着男人。黛西从来没有看过他这样的神情，连她都感觉到了深深的恐惧。

　　“tough guy，让我看看你愿意为这个小美人做点什么。”男人把刀凑得更近了，“把枪放下！”

　　索尔杀人般的眼神没有移开半分，但手一松让枪掉在了地上。

　　“现在，把自己铐在栏杆上。”

　　索尔也照他说的做了。

　　男人松开了黛西，准备去捡枪。

　　不好，要是让他拿到枪说不定他一个人也不会留。他第一个对付的一定是索尔。

　　这一瞬间，黛西和索尔对视了一下，黛西露出了一个很是确信的表情，而索尔则是惊慌万分，用眼神求她不要这样冒险。

　　黛西知道那个人绝对不会觉得她这样的女人会有什么威胁。她掏出了隐藏在外套里的泰瑟枪，对着男人的后背就是一击。男人立即被电流击倒了。

　　黛西喘着粗气翻了个白眼，踹了一脚地上的男人，确认他已经失去了意识，然后才赶紧跑到索尔身边，用钥匙替他打开了手铐，再把男人铐在了栏杆上。

　　“这是哪来的？”索尔问的是那把泰瑟枪。

　　“街头智慧。你不能空手来布朗克斯。”黛西对他眨了眨眼。

　　这时候他们听到了远处传来警车刺耳的警笛声。

　　“不好，你快去把这身衣服换掉。”黛西及时反应过来，赶紧把索尔带走。

　　若是让真的警察发现他们假扮警察，那事情就复杂了。

　　换衣服的过程中，黛西才听索尔讲了事情的经过。

　　索尔正打算在贩卖机里买水，这个女人突然出现，说她被人绑架控制。绑架者给她注射了药物，以为她没有那么容易恢复，没想到她还是醒了，趁着绑架犯上厕所的时机逃了出来。

　　“可是你不是真的警察，你应该报警的。”黛西检查着索尔身上的擦伤，心疼地说道。

　　“我知道。可是就算不是穿着这身衣服，我遇到这样一个人来和我求助，我也没办法视而不见。”

　　咚咚咚。有人敲响了门，打断了谈话。

　　“这里是NYPD，想请你们配合一下案件调查。”门外有个女人的声音说道。

　　黛西打开了门，却不想看到了一个熟人。

　　“沃尔特斯警探！”这一刻黛西好想有瞬间蒸发或者隐身的超能力。

　　“黛西？”珍妮佛抬了一下眉毛，又看到了房间里的男人，“索尔·奥丁森。”她脸上的表情变得很精彩，“看到你在这我似乎明白了犯罪现场发生了什么。”

　　“珍妮佛，我们可以解释。”索尔耳朵都变红了。

　　“你们是有很多需要解释的东西。”珍妮佛踏进了门，顺手把门关上了。

* * *

　　“幸好遇到的是珍妮佛。她说我们误打误撞帮忙抓住了一个重犯。就不跟我们计较制服的事了。”黛西对着在给索尔上药的简·福斯特医生把事情添油加醋地重复了一遍，“当然，制服还是被收走了。”

　　简听了以后也大笑起来，完全不顾这尴尬事件的中心人物还在她手下嗷嗷大叫。她倒了一杯水，递给索尔一个药片，说是镇静止痛用的。

　　“好了，并没有什么大碍。你们这对小情侣今晚估计也受够了，快回家休息去吧。”简脱下了医用手套，说道。

　　“我们不是……”黛西下意识地想解释，却被索尔打断了：“谢谢你，简。晚安。”

　　今晚终于轮到黛西这个助理开一次车了。她把索尔送回了家，让他安安稳稳地躺在了床上，才打算回起身自己家。

　　“等等，黛西。”索尔突然叫住了她。

　　黛西转身看他。

　　“刚刚那个疯子问我愿意为你做什么……”

　　“为什么突然又提这个啦。”黛西回到了他的床边，说道。

　　“……我想，我愿意为你去死。”他说完了后半句，有点激动地喃喃自语，“我知道了，我知道了！”

　　“你在说什么胡话呀。”此情此景，黛西知道自己不可能走了，她眼泪汪汪地跳到了床上，躺在了索尔身边，任由他抱住了自己。

　　黛西突然感觉到头皮一痛，她“嗷”地叫了一声，委屈兮兮地抬头看索尔。

　　索尔赶紧放开了手里拽着的一缕女孩的发丝，一脸沉思地说道：“我以为你戴了假发？”

　　“没有！是我特意染的啦。”

　　“好看。”索尔说道。

　　“我就知道你会喜欢。”

　　“我？你是为我染的？”

　　“是啊，你不是喜欢这种发色吗？”她捻起一撮头发用发尾去扫索尔的脸。

　　“我没有什么特别的偏好啦。”索尔挠了挠被头发蹭得好痒的脸，“我希望你是因为自己喜欢才这样做。你不需要为我改变什么。”

　　“索尔，我……”

　　“我爱你，黛西。”这句被期盼了这么久的话，就这样毫无征兆地被说出口了。

　　这下反而是黛西傻了，“为……为什么？”

　　“什么为什么？我只是突然觉得，我爱你只有我知道没有用，你也应该知道。”

　　“是……是这样吗？为什么你从来不告诉我？”黛西满脸是泪，但是又不是很想承认自己因为这句话哭了。

　　“是我的错。我似乎从小就喜欢每一个人，‘我喜欢你‘我爱你这样的话我几乎天天都在说，不加节制地说。当我遇到你的时候，我一下子不知道怎么办了。‘我爱你对我来说这么廉价，可是我找不到更合适表达心情的话。今天晚上我想到了，就是‘我愿意为你去死……唔。”

　　索尔的嘴被黛西捏成了鸭子状，她不让他再胡说八道下去了，“‘我爱你对我来说可不廉价，有这句话就够了，我才不要听什么死来死去的东西。”

　　“好吧。”索尔把女孩的手从嘴上拿开，握在了自己的手里，然后继续说道：“我好开心你今天能留下来。”

　　“嗯？”黛西有些怀疑他还是伤到脑子了，怎么突然开始说起这些奇怪的话了？“我以为你不喜欢我在这里。”

　　“我恨不得你时时刻刻都在我身边，我恨不得每分每秒都抱着你。”索尔说道：“但是我不敢。黛西，你就像那只小夜莺一样。我知道如果我靠太近，你就会再次飞走，就像那个夏天……”

　　索尔声音越来越小，说到后面已经没有了声音，变成了沉稳的鼻息声。

　　黛西从来不知道，原来那个夏天不止对她一个人产生了无法忘却的影响。为什么索尔从来不说呢？

　　黛西想起了刚刚在医院他吃的药，估计是让他头昏了，才说出来刚才那些奇怪的话。不过这家伙也是够笨蛋的，非要吃了药才肯吐露真心话吗？

　　黛西在黑暗中默默地哭着，毫不客气地把眼泪都擦在了他的T恤上。

* * *

　　中央公园，一个下午。

　　还是一起遛狗的一天。索尔左手牵着名叫Thori的比格犬，右手拉着心爱的女孩的手。

　　“福斯特医生和沃尔特斯警探都好棒。”黛西说道。

　　“为什么你要每天这样吹我的前女友啊？”索尔说道。

　　“她们俩都是10分人类，我这种5分女孩每天光是瞻仰她们就好快乐呀。”

　　“等等，这是什么评分系统？”索尔站住了脚步，问道。

　　“黛西的评分系统。”

　　“不好用，从今天开始淘汰掉，用我的。”索尔完全不理会她的抗议，摸着下巴继续说道：“我看看啊，在我的系统里面，黛西是——满分。”

　　忽然间，狗狗Thori发现了什么，撒开腿跑了出去。这一次索尔正在走神，没能抓紧它，Thori一下子就蹦进了树丛里。

　　“Thori——”索尔正想骂它，让不要去骚扰小鸟，却被黛西拦住了。

　　“你看，似乎鸟也很喜欢Thori嘛。”黛西捧着下巴满脸粉红地看向草地。

　　夜莺并没有像他们预想的直接展翅飞走，反而停在了Thori的鼻尖。狗狗呆住了，然后打了一个喷嚏。鸟儿飞了起来，然后落在了小狗的背上，开始唱起了歌。

　　“这个场景按索尔的评分系统有多少分？”黛西转头问自己男朋友。

　　“黛西分。”

　　“什么啦……”

　　“也就是满分。在我的系统里，黛西就是满分。”


End file.
